Great Scott! A Halloween Bonesfic
by littlebonelady
Summary: A murder with strong ties to a cult movie classic arrives just in time for Halloween! As Booth and Brennan get more involved the cult show community, they get answers and inspiration. Maybe they'll even fall in love along the way. Set in October 2010.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there fanfic world! This is my first time writing fanfics, so I hope you like it! I'm trying to make this as T as possible (most of my other stories have M-rated material), but it'll still have all the spunk! This is a Halloween fanfic (seeing as it's October), and what says Halloween better than anything? Rocky Horror! Some special features to watch out for: quotes and references from the movie, characters breaking out in to some of the timeless songs (YES, Brennan WILL be singing touch-a-touch me somewhere in here), AND Booth in his Halloween costume! This year he's going as something MUCH sexier than a squint...

Enjoy! Loves,

Beck

…...

Sitting at her desk, Temperance Brennan was working hard. She didn't look up for anything; not when Angela moaned loudly about how horrible pregnancy was, or when Hodgins and Fisher's experiment blew up. Not even when Booth came waltzing in calling for her.

Taking out his key card and sliding it, Booth bounded on to the forensic platform where Cam was working with a new set of remains of a drowning victim. Booth rolled his eyes. Not a murder, not his case, not of interest.

"Hey, Cam, where's Bones?" he asked Cam, who was peeling off her gloves.

"She's in her office. She's been in there all morning. Why, do you need her?"

"Yeah, we have a new case." Cam sighed in relief. They hadn't had a case in a few weeks and things were getting pretty restless.

"Great, I'll go get my stuff and meet you there." Booth gave her the address and Cam hurried off.

"Thanks, Cam!" Booth called after her.

Brennan heard her office door open, but didn't bother to look up. She knew who it was. Sighing angrily, she looked up from her desk to see her partner, Seeley Booth standing over her as she read an article in a forensic journal that she had been putting off. She really hated to be bothered when working, but he wore that look on his face that he only gets when-

"Bones, we have a case!" she just looked at him with a look of pure hatred for ruining her silent work time. "Come on, Bones. We have to go. Cam's meeting us there." Booth said, irritated. He was now getting the typical Brennan glare, complete with her mouth scrunched up and flared nostrils.

He had a dead body waiting.

She wanted to stay and work.

He finally had to go behind her desk, grab her arm and haul her to her feet for her to finally give it up and collect her field kit. At the last minute, she turned back and grabbed the article she was reading.

In the car, Booth tried, but failed miserably to give Brennan the run-down of the case.

"The body was found by a couple of kids walking home from school. They were taking a shortcut through the alleyway behind the movie theater and found the victim." Brennan looked too busy reading her forensic article to care. It really was just another case for them.

"Booth, I can figure that out for myself. Can you please be quiet while I'm reading my article?" Brennan said icily. Booth just got a back hand full of knuckles with that one.

"Come on, Bones. Cheer up."

"Well how can I cheer up knowing that we're going to be late?" Booth's jaw stiffened in anger. She had brought that one on herself. And now she was blaming him? Taking a calming breath in, he had an idea to bring Brennan out of her sour mood.

"Hey after this, how about lunch at the diner? My treat." Brennan's anger seemed to subside at the offer.

"Sure. I haven't seen you in a few days. I would like to catch up." Brennan turned to Booth and smiled. He gladly smiled back. At least they were on speaking terms rest of the ride was spent chatting merrily about random topics, as only true friends could.

Cam was already there, squatting by the body when they arrived. Brennan hastily put on her haz-mat suit and gloves, embarrassed that they were late.  
>"What are your preliminary findings, Cam?" Brennan asked as she approached.<br>"Not much. Not a lot of this is meaty." Brennan squatted next to Cam to examine the body.  
>"Male, I would say late teens, early twenties, and it looks like blunt force trauma to the skull, made by something with a blunt tip, about three-fourths of an inch wide." Booth leaned over from his notes.<br>"What's with the Elvis getup?" he asked.  
>"Maybe he was an Elvis impersonator." Cam joked. An FBI forensic tech came up and tapped Booth on the shoulder.<br>"Booth, we found this not far from the body. It looks like it was kicked there." he held up a dented saxophone. Booth and Cam's eyes widened. Brennan looked lost.  
>"What? It's just a saxophone." she said.<br>"Yes, but movie theater plus teenager in Elvis clothes, and a saxophone." Cam said, stunned.  
>"I still don't follow your meaning."<br>"He looks like Eddie from Rocky Horror, Bones." Booth cut in. He turned to Cam. "Great Scott, I think we've found out what became of Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Bones world! Thanks to all who added me to their favorites list and alerts! Much appreciated! Don't get used to me posting this much- My schedule is REAL busy. Anyway, Enjoy! -Beck

Brennan and Booth took their usual seats in the diner. Booth ordered a club sandwich and some coffee. Brennan ordered her usual salad and a glass of iced tea.  
>"What do you want to talk about, Bones? You're the one who said you wanted to catch up."<br>"Booth, what's Rocky Horror? Is that a horror movie that has to do with rocks?"  
>"So it's just now that you develop an interest in pop culture? Okay Bones. How about this. Friday is only a few days away. How about you come over and I show you a little bit about pop culture."<br>"Are we going to watch Rocky Horror?"  
>"If we're lucky." He flashed her his cockiest smile and shifted his gaze to the case file in the middle of the table. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes until the waitress brought them their food. Booth immediately dove in, but Brennan had other plans.<br>"Booth? Can I ask you something?"  
>"What, Bones?" Booth was kind of annoyed. He wanted to eat.<br>"Is it really a bad thing that I'm this misinformed about our popular culture?"  
>"Hey, don't think that Bones. You look pretty groovy to me." Brennan couldn't hide her smile as she launched in to a particularly "interesting" conversation about the last weekend when she went with Angela to baby shop.<br>"And speaking of Angela," Brennan said as she and Booth were getting up to leave. Booth followed her gaze to the door, because the dynamic artist and entomologist duo had just walked in the door. They spotted Brennan and Booth and went to join them.  
>"Hey you guys!" Angela greeted. "Having lunch?"<br>"We actually just finished." Brennan replied.  
>"Oh too bad. We were hoping to ask you guys something."<br>"Shoot." Booth said.  
>"Well, you know what holiday is coming up?"<br>"Oh, Halloween." Brennan said, before throwing in: "It's based upon a Celtic holiday called "Samhain" where they celebrated the end of the light half of the year. They dressed in costumes and ate treats, very much like we do today" She just got a bunch of blank stares from her friends.  
>"Anyways," Angela continued, "We're having a party Halloween night and we want you guys to come. Everyone from work's invited and I want you guys to be there too. Oh, and you have to wear a costume."<br>Before Brennan could argue, Booth intervened. "Yeah! Sounds fun! We'll go." Angela and Hodgins smiled warmly at them, and wished them goodbye as they headed back to work.

…...

"Wow, Cam was not kidding when she said this guy looked like he was straight from Rocky Horror." Hodgins said as he collected the samples from the crime scene from the forensic platform. "Angie and I love that movie. When we first started dating she and I would go to the midnight shows. I dressed as Rocky and she went as Columbia and, even though they never got together, we would go back afterward and pretend that they did-"  
>"Doctor Hodgins." Cam interrupted. "Can we please focus on the murder at hand?" Hodgins looked down at his feet and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again almost immediately. He trod down the steps of the forensic platform, passing Brennan who was on her way up.<p>

"What more have you found on the victim?" she asked.

"Well, I did find enough tissue to do a tox screen, and I am still waiting for the results. Dr. Hodgins just took the samples collected from the crime scene to run his analysis on them, and I gave the skull to Angela to scan."

"And I have the bones to examine, so everyone has something to do." Brennan strode her way over to Cam, who was standing by the examination table with the body laid out on it.

"I can see evidence of wear on the wrists, like the victim spent most of his time twisting something like this with his fingers wrapped around something." she made a twisting motion with her wrist. "However, there's no sign of this same thing around the shoulder area, which means he wouldn't have worked as a mechanic."

"That twisting motion looks like he spent most of his time twisting an accelerator on a... motorcycle..." Cam said the last part slowly.

"Is there something wrong with riding a motorcycle?" Brennan asked.

"Well, in Rocky Horror, Eddie rode a motorcycle." Cam said, explaining.

"Along with that, I found evidence on the fingers of years of practicing an instrument with keys. I would say a saxophone much like the one we found at the crime scene." Cam recorded that in the case file, not saying a word even though Brennan knew that inside, Cam was exploding.

"Great. Thank you, Dr. Brennan. There's not much left, so I would say you can remove the flesh." Cam, whose voice was surprisingly calm, left Brennan to do her work.

Inside, Brennan couldn't help but wonder: What was the big deal with this case? And why didn't she know the first thing about any of it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Bones world! Don't you LOVE Daisy? Well I sure do! (Don't worry-VNM was a close second!) I think it would be RAD if her and Sweets came to the party? Look out for small Zack reference. Also a special shout-out to dharma-queen2342: Thanks for your awesome comments! And yes, I do hope to finish before Halloween. Enjoy my new chappy! -Beck

…...

"Hey Angela!" Daisy Wick said cheerfully as she bounded in to the artist's office. Angela rolled her eyes. "Doctor Brennan wanted to know if you have the facial reconstruction of the movie victim done yet."

"Uh, yeah. I just finished it." she pressed a few buttons on her remote and brought the face up on the screen. It was a young man, with a rounded face, prominent brow, wide nose and piercing gray eyes. His hair was done up like Elvis'. Daisy seemed to be eying the hair.

"How do you know that his hair was done up like that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Hodgins said he found a lot of hair gel in what was left of the hair. And since he was dressed like Eddie, I figured his hair had to look the part, too."

"Smart!" Daisy complimented. "I'll go tell Doctor Brennan that you finished. Oh, and she said that after I ask you if you were done, to tell you to start working on mapping the trauma to the skull."

"Okay, thanks Daisy. I'm about to run it through the facial recognition program. Tell Brennan that, will you?" Angela said, forcing a smile. As daisy was walking out the door, and before Angela could stop herself, Angela spoke again.

"Hey, Daisy. What are you and Sweets doing the day before Halloween on Saturday the 30th?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll carve pumpkins or sit on the couch and watch Halloween movies and eat candy and cider doughnuts. Our favorite movie to watch before Halloween is Ghostbusters. We're both really big Bill Murray fans and-" 

"Okay, that's enough Daisy." Angela cut her off. "I just wanted to say that Hodgins and I are having a Halloween party and were wondering if you wanted to come." 

Daisy's face lit up immediately. "Oh my gosh Angela! we would LOVE to! I bet Lance would agree to be the back end of a cow and I'll be the front! Wouldn't that be so fantastic?" 

"Didn't you have something to tell Brennan?" Remembering, Daisy jumped and ran out of the room. Angela looked down at her stomach, on which her hand was rested palm-down. 

"Don't worry, little guy. She annoys me too." she whispered, as if her baby could hear.

…...

Booth was sitting in his office tossing a football in the air in an attempt to concentrate. Or maybe it was just out of boredom. A beeping noise from his computer startled him, and he failed to catch the football, which instead hit him hard on the head. 

Grumbling curses and rubbing his head, he opened the e-mail that was sent to him by Angela, who had sent him the facial reconstruction she had done. Along with it was the match that it had generated on the missing persons database. he clicked on the link and chuckled to himself. As well as being recognized on the missing persons database, Angela's computer had recognized him on a Rocky Horror fansite. He went back to the missing persons page.

The kid was only twenty. Seeing victims this young saddened Booth; It reminded him of Teddy. His name was Jack Hogan. He went missing a week ago after last being seen leaving the movie theater after-and Booth guessed it-a midnight showing of Rocky Horror, and had last been seen dressed as Eddie. He checked the e-mail that Hodgins had sent earlier updating him on his findings and Hodgins' findings agreed with time of disappearance. He looked up from his computer when he heard his door open.

Brennan walked in and sat down opposite him.

"Oh hey Bones! D'you have any updates on the case for me?"

"Not really." the answer was short and curt.

"Then why did you come to my office?"

"To remind you that we have a check-up therapy lesson with Sweets."

"Since when?"

"I told you that we were going to have to have a check-up therapy session with Sweets, but you just ignored me."

"So when is this "mandated therapy session"?"

"In ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Boneses! This is a bit late, I know, but good things come to those who wait! Who loves awkward sessions with Sweets? Enjoyz! -Beck

…...

Sweets stared at them, smiling.

Observing them, like an owl.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an hour until Sweets spoke.

"So guys, how have you been doing since I saw you last?"

"You mean since we stopped coming to therapy a year ago?" Booth piped in. Sweets glared at him.

"I would say we have been doing rather well. We don't argue as much anymore and we work rather well together." Brennan answered.

"Yeah, really Sweets. We've been doing well. We don't really need to be here."

"Well, that's up for me to decide." Sweets said. The dynamic duo glared at their therapist. "Okay then. You say that you're working well together. Give me an example."

"Well, we're solving cases like normal, and we go out together afterward and drink like we used to." explained Booth.

"Do you talk?"

"Yes." the answer Booth gave was short and curt.

"About what?"

"Well, I talk about Hannah and Parker..."

Brennan cut in. "And I talk about Angela and her husband and Cam and her boyfriend and sometimes my dad."

"I see. Now do you feel you communicate well about these somewhat touchy subjects?"

"How would Angela and Hodgins be a touchy subject?" Brennan asked. "They're our friends-YOUR friends too!" Sweets could tell she was getting a little agitated.

"And Parker? He LOVES Bones. So why wouldn't I tell her about him?" Booth asked. The anger in his voice was now becoming noticeable. But Sweets ignored it and continued on.

"Well then how have you been communicating about cases? Do you find it difficult to talk about them?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Booth was agitated. Sweets rolled his eyes. This happened almost every session previous.

"We can skip that. What I would really like to know about is the new case you have. A young man dressed in an Eddie costume. I would like to ask your permission to do a psychological profile of the killer."

"Sweets, is the only reason you dragged us here to ask if you could profile a killer who murdered a cult icon?"

Before Sweets could answer, Booth's cell phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Booth... Yeah, okay thanks." he closed his phone. He turned to Brennan. "They brought Jack Hogan's parents in for questioning. We gotta go!" he and Brennan practically leaped off the couch and ran out the door leaving Sweets in a cloud of dust.

"What do you mean Jack's dead?" Dalia Hogan, a middle-aged, plump woman sobbed in to a handkerchief. Brennan and Booth sat across the table in the conference room from her.

"Mrs. Hogan-"

"Miss." she corrected. "My husband died a few years back. He loved Jack..."

"_Miss_ Hogan," Booth continued. "We need to ask you a few questions." Dalia nodded. "When was the last time you saw your son?"

"A few months ago when he came to visit. I live in Virgina, but he goes to University here and came to visit. He brought his girlfriend. They seemed so happy." Brennan made a note to contact the girlfriend. Booth nodded.

"Did your son have any enemies that you know about?" Dalia sniffed, then answered.

"There was a boy; a classmate I believe. He didn't like Jack because Jack told on him for stealing the answers to a test. That was just like Jack. He was smart, and truthful. Just like I raised him." she buried her face in the scrap of cloth again and let out a strangled sob. Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Um, Ms. Hogan, just one more question." Brennan interrupted her crying this time. "Were you aware that your son was involved in the Rocky Horror community?"

Dalia nodded. "He's always loved that movie. We live in a small town, and since he first saw the movie when he was thirteen, he's wanted to be a part of a midnight show to dress up like Eddie and sing and dance. He knew all the songs. I would hear him sing them in the shower, or anywhere he could. When he was feeling a bit down with himself, he just reminded himself of his favorite line from the movie: "Don't dream it, be it." Now that he was going to school in a big city, he could finally be a part of what he really wanted to be." tears came from Dalia's eyes again.

"Thank you, Ms. Hogan. that will be all." she nodded and left. But before Brennan and Booth could gather all their notes, Sweets stuck his head in.

"Hey guys, I have a half hour before my next appointment. How about we finish up our session?"

Grudgingly, Brennan and Booth collected the rest of their files off the table and followed their therapist to the elevators, and Booth's hand on Brennan's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Boneses! This is a long chapter. I was really bored, so I just pounded it out on my laptop. I won't tell much, but I will tell you that of all the awesome Rocky Horror characters, Columbia is my definite favorite! Enjoy! -Beck

"Hey Cam." said Angela enthusiastically as she half-bounded half-waddled in to her office. "What's up?"

"Not much," the pathologist replied. "I got the tox results back on our victim. Some alcohol was in his system, but that's not uncommon for a Rocky Horror goer."

"Don't I know it." Angela muttered under her breath.

"Also, I found trace amounts of cannabis."

"Marijuana?"

"Yeah, but not enough to get him high. Probably just enough to give him a buzz."

"Great. I'll make sure to tell Brennan. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, not really. This body was already devoid of flesh before it came, so not really much for me to do. I thought you were working on what caused the skull trauma."

"I did. From my findings, it was a pickaxe that did the damage." Angela said the last part in a way that made Cam feel like she should recognize what that means. However, she was lost and was giving Angela her famous "what the hell are you talking about?" face. Angela got the message.

"In the movie, Eddie was killed by Dr. Frank N Furter with a pickaxe." Cam made a silent "ohhh" sound. "Hodgins is taking samples from the skull now to compare with brands."

"Great. You can just go back to eating saltines on your couch." Angela gave her a reproachful glare. But she quickly eased her expression and turned again to Cam.

"Hey, on the day before Halloween, Hodgins and I are having a party and I was wondering if you and Michelle wanted to come.

"Sure, sounds fun. Michelle will probably argue, but I think she'll have a good time." Cam smiled warmly.

Angela smiled back. Then she turned around and went to go visit her husband.

"Bones..."

"No."

"Boooones..."

"No."

"Boooooooooooones!"

"Okay, fine Booth."

Booth was standing in Brennan's office trying to get her to come with him to interview Jack's girlfriend. She had paperwork to attend to, as usual.

"Come on Bones. I need you! You're good at interviewing people."

"No, I'm not. You know that. And I think the only reason that you want me to come is because of my outfit choice today."

It's true. Brennan was wearing a top that was a little strappier than her normal attire. It showed off her body a little more than she was comfortable with, but it was one of the only things left in her closet. Booth had been eying her all day, from when he got to the lab in the morning to check on progress, to now, when he was pleading her to come interview a suspect with him. She made a mental note to do laundry when she got home.

Booth huffed, partly because he was frustrated that his own partner didn't want to go with him, but mostly because he was disgusted with himself for staring too much at her more-revealing-than-normal outfit.

"Bones, please?" annoyed with her partner's begging, she decided that maybe it would be a good thing to get out of the lab that day. Grudgingly, she opened her mouth.

"Fine. I'll come." She put away her paperwork she was doing and stood to get her coat. When she stood up, she showed off her tight maroon pants and sassy boots more than she thought. Of course, Booth had known that this was also part of her outfit today, but with her back to him showing off her ass, he started to get a little hot under the collar.

Turning around, Brennan shrugged her jacket on to her shoulders.

"Booth, are you ready to go?" Booth's gaze snapped up from where he had been staring. His hear was beating a little faster and his mouth was dry.

"Um...um yeah, Bones. I'm ready... Yeah..." He licked his lips a few times to try and wet them. No such luck. Brennan seemed to notice.

"Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine Bones." he finally regained a little self-control.

Brennan mentally triple-circled the note to do laundry when she got home.

"Oh this can't be good." the words tumbled out of Booth's mouth when he stepped in to the viewing room which looked in to the interrogation room. Brennan looked dually shocked.

Sitting in the interrogation room was Jack's girlfriend, Molly James. She looked like a normal girl, with sun-kissed skin, prominent cheekbones, almond-shaped grassy green eyes and red lips.

What made them do a double-take was what she was wearing. Her face was caked in white makeup and eyeliner and stenciled-on arcs above her eyebrows. Her hair was short and red, and by the looks of it, real. A gold-sequined top hat sat on her head, complimented by a gold-sequined tuxedo coat and a multi-colored bedazzled leotard. Her shoes were sequined tap shoes with a half-inch heel.

"What is she wearing?" Brennan asked, dumbfounded.

"When we found Jack, he was dressed like Eddie, right?" Booth said, trying to explain.

"Right."

"Well she's dressed like Eddie's girlfriend, Columbia."

"Oh, so you're suggesting that both of them were involved in the Rocky Horror community." Booth drew in a deep breath and rolled his eyes upward.

"Okay Bones, let's get this over with." he hooked his arm around her waist and guided her in to the dark interrogation room.

"You're here to tell me that Eddie is dead." Molly said blankly as the partners sat down. Her voice was extremely high, making Brennan wonder if it was naturally like that or she was just throwing it as part of the costume.

"You mean your boyfriend Jack Hogan." Brennan tried to clarify.

"His name is Eddie. At least to me."

"Okay then, Molly-" Booth started before he was rudely interrupted.

"It's Columbia."

"...Columbia. We have to ask you a few questions about... Eddie." Molly sat up in her chair and leaned in. "When was the last time you saw your boyfriend?"

"A few Saturdays ago when we went to the weekly Rocky Horror showing. Eddie took us there on his motorcycle, but after the show he went to talk to one of the regulars privately and never came back, so I had to get a ride from my friend Magenta."

Brennan leaned over to Booth and whispered "_When she says 'regulars' does she mean people who attend the show weekly?"_ Booth gave her a what-do-you-think look and she nodded and turned back to Molly.

"Did you notice any changes in your boyfriend's behavior in the weeks leading to his death at all?"

"No, he was the same old Eddie; smart, fun and free-spirited."

"Okay Molly-" Molly glared at Booth "sorry, Columbia what's your friend Magenta's legal name?"

"Why?"

"It's pertinent to the investigation _Columbia_, so could we please have it?"

"Also we'll need the name of the man who Jack went to talk to after the show."

Molly jotted down the names and numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to them. She sniffed a bit and it became evident that she was trying to hold back tears.

"One more thing, were you informed about the alcohol in Jack's system when he died?"

"A lot of people go to the show drunk. Jack was just slightly buzzed. So was I."

"We also found illegal drugs. Marijuana to be exact." Brennan said before Booth could.

"I don't know anything about that. He must have done that by himself, or maybe with the guy that he talked to after the show. Do you think he could have killed him?"

"We're not certain, but we'll investigate further and notify you if we find anything. Thank you for your time Columbia."  
>Molly got up, sniffing, and walked out the door. Leaving Brennan and Booth alone.<p>

"On Saturday you're coming with me." Booth said out of the blue.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We have to go the show and find the guy that Jack talked to shortly before his death." he saw the look on Brennan's face and added: "C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Do we have to dress up?" Brennan asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"No, Bones. But you'll want to after tomorrow." Brennan looked at him in confusion.

They walked out of the interrogation room and in to Booth's office. On the way Booth couldn't stop himself from slapping Brennan's ass with the case file while she was wearing the extremely tight pants. She glared at him and he smiled hopelessly.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked when they got there, forgiving him for his childish act.

"Friday, Bones! Tomorrow night you're coming to my place to drink beer and watch Rocky Horror."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Boneses! Another long chapter, but I think you can handle it. It's a little dry (standardized testing. Two of the worst words in the world.), but I think you can handle it. Also, I know a bunch of you have subscribed to my story, so I have one word: REVIEW! Enjoy! -Beck

The next day, Brennan walked in to the lab-a little more appropriately dressed- and holding herself a little taller than usual, being as excited for that night as she was. She smiled at Daisy, who was already on her way to the bone room to start examining "Eddie", who had been cleaned the night before by another intern.

She could have sworn she saw Daisy throw her fist in the air with success. That made her chuckle to herself. Throwing her coat on her couch absentmindedly, she started heading to her desk when she heard a "Hey!" come from behind her. 

Turning around, she saw Booth sitting on her couch throwing her coat off, which had landed on him. 

"Heya Bones!" Booth greeted cheerfully, hopefully as excited for tonight as she was. 

"Hey Booth. What are you doing here?"  
>"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast. You know, to talk about the case, and... catch up..." he smiled at her again and she melted a bit when she saw his eyes. How could she say no now?" <p>

"Okay Booth. can you hand me my coat?" 

At the diner, Booth dug in to an omelet filled with cheese, sausage and bacon while Brennan nibbled at her oatmeal with fruit, eyeing Booth's very unhealthy breakfast choice. 

"Booth, you should eat healthier things for breakfast, it could slow you down." 

"Bones, I'm eating an omelet. That's eggs and cheese and protein." Brennan rolled her eyes in a friendly way. 

"So why did you ask me to breakfast again?" 

"In honesty? I wanted to talk about our plans for tonight." 

"Yeah, we're still on for the movie, right?" 

"Oh definitely! And I told Hannah about it, if you don't mind." 

"Oh," Brennan had almost forgot about Hannah, they had been spending so much time together. "Yeah, okay." 

"So come by around nine, we'll have a bite and watch the movie. Sound good?" 

Brennan nodded and smiled wide; she loved spending this much time with Booth alone, just the two of them. 

The rest of breakfast they talked about the case; mostly about how they had to go to the movie theater late Saturday night and talk to the Rocky Horror fans. They paid the bill and parted their separate ways; Booth to the Hoover building and Brennan to the lab to look at the bones and find more evidence. 

The rest of the day was uneventful for both of the partners; Booth had his head down in paperwork all day, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He probably got through about a third of a day's worth of paperwork during the day than he usually did he was so excited to show Bones a cult classic.

Brennan was not much more productive. She found some fractures on the bones that looked like defensive wounds, and Hodgins gave her a run-down of the extensive amount of makeup that the victim was wearing when he died. Cam and Angela came by to ask what they could do and Brennan absentmindedly gave them tasks that needed to be done. She was even a bit distracted when Daisy came skipping in to her office with news of a new anomaly she found. She tried to focus on her other work that didn't involve the case that needed doing.

Eight o'clock (her usual leaving time) couldn't come fast enough. After a quick trip home to change her work clothes in to casual jeans and a plain white tee. She put her hair in a ponytail and headed out.

When she got to Booth's, he had take-out Thai and beer on the kitchen table.

"Hello Bones. Won't you come in?" he made an overzealous sweeping hand motion, beckoning her in to the apartment. She giggled and gladly strode in, kicking her shoes in to the hallway.

"So I have Thai food and beer and..." he picked a DVD case off the counter. The front of it was black, and in the middle was a giant pair of lips with what looked like a drag queen perched in its jaws. She didn't even need to read the label on it to know what movie it was. She took it from his hand.

"Where'd you find this?" she asked.

"I have my sources." Booth thought back to a few hours earlier when he was panicking, trying to find this movie. He ended up driving to Angela and Hodgins' estate and asked if they had it.

They were happy to help.

Dinner was short-lived; they were so excited to go watch the movie. About halfway through, after they had both described their unproductive days, Brennan asked a question.

"Booth, before I see this movie, I would like to know; what exactly am I seeing?"

"You really have to watch it to see, Bones. I have no idea how to describe it." she thought for a minute.

"But can't you tell me?"

"Bones, I can't just TELL you. That would be spoiling the movie!"

"Then can we hurry up?" they both scarfed their food.

"Okay Bones, you ready to have your MIND BLOWN?" Booth's voice reverberated around the room. Brennan sipped her beer and looked at him.

"You can't hide your excitement from me. _I see you shiver with antici...pation_"

"Why did you pause?" Booth slapped his hand to his head and pressed 'play'.

Brennan was quiet for the better half of the film. She and Booth of course laughed at the transsexual Tim Curry and pointed out Eddie to Booth. When Eddie was killed, her eyes widened and she reached for the remote, which was in Booth's bap to pause. When Booth looked at her with an almost panicked expression, she asked him to pause it.

"That's how Jack was killed! He was assaulted and had his head bashed in with a pickaxe! They did it according to the movie!"

"Bones, Cam already figured that out yesterday." Brennan slumped back in to the worn couch and mumbled to play the movie again. When the reprise of "I Can Make You A Man" soon followed Eddie's killing, she looked up and smiled while Booth sang along.

When they got to "Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch me", Booth watched out of the corner of his eye as Brennan sighed in longing and her pupils dilated. She was turned on. It made sense. The song WAS rather stimulating.

But as the movie went on, she didn't seem to let it go. He found her inching closer until the end of the film when she was curled up next to him, her arms curled around one of his.

"All right Bones, the movie's over." he said, trying to shake her of her arousal. "Bones, why are you doing this?" it didn't help. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and her lips slightly parted.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and ever-so-lightly brushed his lips against hers. She responded with enthusiasm, pressing her lips harder against his and ran her fingers through his hair. Her mouth opened on his and he slid his tongue in to her mouth, tracing her teeth. His fingers wound in her hair. She bent back on the couch she she was lying down and he was on top of her. His hands went under her shirt to her breast, massaging the lace-covered skin.

Being overwhelmed by the sensation, Brennan couldn't keep hold of the almost-finished beer still in her hand. It crashed to the floor, making her partner sit up suddenly and thrust a hand nervously through his hair.

"Booth! Why did you stop?"

"It's not a good idea, Bones. I'm with someone. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry." the last words were whispered. But the expression on her face was far from anger. Her head drooped with embarrassment.

"Shit, Bones. I'm sorry. Hey, stay for a while. How about a little music?" She nodded and slumped in to his chest, a few tears falling from her eyes.

An hour later they were both laid out on the couch (fully clothed), having fallen asleep there. The pickaxe was forgotten. Foreigner played in the background. He held her tight, thinking that he had made it clear that he was taken.

But she had tasted blood and she wanted MORE.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Boneses! So this took a little longer to write, (my horrible schedule is kicking my ASS) but I got it done! To tell the truth, I haven't actually BEEN to a midnight show of Rocky Horror, but it's in my definite plans for the future! Finally, I know a bunch of you have alerted, and I am asking you again to _PLEASE REIVIEW! _How can I do better if I don't have anyconstructive criticism? -Beck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aw man, Bones wake up!" Brennan's eyes fluttered open as she was being shaken awake by her partner.

"What time is it?" she yawned. 

"Almost noon." Booth sounded annoyed. Possibly worried...? Maybe it was because she had fallen asleep on his lap, or maybe because they hadn't bothered to move when they felt tired. Or maybe it was just because they slept until noon. 

Brennan opened and closed her mouth a few times, like she was tasting her breath. "Hey, can I borrow your toothbrush? My mouth tastes disgusting." 

"Sure, it's the blue one." he said distractedly. He whipped out his phone and dialed a number. 

While Brennan was in the bathroom, she tried to be as quiet as possible to listen to who her partner was talking to. It wasn't eavesdropping when you just happened to be within earshot. 

"Hey Rebecca... yeah, I just wanted to ask... no, it's not?" Brennan heard him lightly sigh with relief. "... and I don't have him next weekend either either? You're really breaking my balls here Rebecca. Sometimes I think you forget that I'm his father... Don't talk to me like that! I'm his FATHER!" Brennan cringed when she heard her irate partner yelling in to his phone. Did all of his conversations with his elusive ex end this way? 

It sure felt like it. 

Moving away from the door, Brennan brushed her teeth thoroughly and gargeld with the mouth wash she also found. Looking down at her clothes, she decided she better change them; when she dropped her beer bottle it splattered all over her white shirt, leaving specs of wheat-colored stains all over her. She stripped to her underwear (lime green bra and panties, _thank you very much_) before realizing that she had nothing else to change in to. But Booth probably would... 

She checked first that he was off the phone, then opened the door and walked in to the kitchen where Booth was making coffee. 

"Hey Booth?" she asked. He didn't turn around, but lifted his head up to let her know he was listening. "Can I borrow a shirt and some pants?" 

"Why would you need to borrow..." Booth turned around and saw his friend standing in his doorway in her lime green lingerie. 

That did it. 

"HOLY SHIT, BONES! WHAT THE HELL?" Booth propelled himself backwards, slamming in to the counter with force. His eyes were wide with embarrassment and shock. "Why didn't you at least wrap a towel around yourself or something?" she shrugged. 

"I thought you wouldn't mind it as much as you apparently did." For a while, they just stared at each other. 

But then Booth realized something. _Bones being in her bra in front of him wasn't just embarrassing and wrong, it was also turning him on. _The thought of taking that sexy lime green underwear off of her body; how it would look standing out from his usual layer of t-shirts and jeans and boxers that littered his bedroom floor. He flushed a little at the thought. 

Brennan must have noticed his face get red because she said "Booth, are you okay?" 

He swallowed hard twice, trying to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. When that didn't work, he just answered "I'm fine. Let me get you some of my sweat pants and a tee." He returned in a few minutes with the clothes and watched as she put them on in plain view of him. He felt himself get red again. He tried to shake the erotic images that kept popping up in his head, with little luck. 

With a nervous smile, he lifted up the coffee pot. "Heya Bones, do you want some coffee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down at the diner in some of her own clothes for a change, Brennan spread the case files out in front of her. She had come here alone, after spending the greater part of the day with Booth staring at her as they tried to fill out the progress reports together. It was about eight o'clock at night by now.

When the waiter came around, Brennan ordered a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit salad. She began where she left off on the paperwork at Booth's house. Her coffee and fruit were brought out while she was in the middle of filling out the page about the defensive wounds on the arm. She quietly thought to herself,

_These were some of the same defensive wounds that Eddie exhibited in the movie. I should look in to this more-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by some person banging open the diner door loudly, and making a racket of getting somewhere. She didn't bother look up, and kept her eyes on her work.

Then she was aware that the ruckus stopped, and that there was heavy panting coming from above her. Slowly she looked up in to the wild, almost black eyes of...

"Bones! Did you forget?" he half-asked, half-yelled at her.

"Forget what?" she asked calmly.

"We had plans!"

"For what? We just spent time together last night."

"NO, Bones! Did you freaking forget already?" he repeated.

In fact, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Temperance Brennan doesn't forget. She knew that they had plans for her to come over earlier to finish up a little work, and then at midnight, they were going to go to the theater that they found the body behind and question the Rocky Horror goers. But she played dumb; she wanted to see where this was going.

"I have no idea to what you are referring. Please expand." she said in her best innocent voice.

"We have to go to Rocky Horror tonight to question people!" she put on her best 'oops-i-forgot' face.

"Okay then. Why don't we go and grab a pizza or something and finish that paperwork, and then we'll go on to the theater." Booth helped her gather up her paperwork and Brennan slurped the last of her coffee and they were out the door, walking to his car.

"Booth?" she asked as the wind blew her bangs across her forehead.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Do we have to dress up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late. And she was tired.

Even though she had slept until noon (on Booth), she was exhausted for doing paperwork with Booth all day-sometimes with Booth staring at her.

As her eyes started to drift when she sat on Booth's sofa finishing paperwork, Booth noticed and shook her awake.

"Bones."

"Unhhh..."

"Bones, come on. We have to go now." It's true. It was close to midnight. Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and dazed.

"Go where?" she mumbled.

"To Rocky Horror." Her eyes open fully now, she moved to stack papers and fix her hair.

"Oh, right." She smiled weekly Booth and gathered her coat. "You coming?"

The car ride was full of silence and yawning; they just plain ran out of things to talk about. Halfway through, Booth finally cracked and turned up the radio to a Beatles song.

_Love, love me do,_

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_When you love me._

Brennan vaguely recognized the song, but the lyrics almost spoke to her. It reminded her of her and Booth. But she daren't tell him that and sat in silence, listening to the classic rock.

Finally, the pulled up to the theater. There was a line outside, extending in to the front of the building of people. It seemed that the majority were dressed like characters from the movie, and were carrying random items such as squirt guns and newspapers and decks of cards. She recognized a few Brad's and Janet's (those being the easiest to pull off), and saw a few Columbia's and even a Frank N Furter flit in and out of the crowd. Some seemed a bit tipsy, but most were seemingly sober. Age ranged from late teens to forties and fifties.

They got out of the car and approached the crowd tentatively, being careful. They stopped in front of a Magenta.

"Excuse me?" the Magenta turned away from her friends to face them. "I'm special agent Seeley Booth and I just have a few questions for you about a man who is apparently a regular here."

"Tell me about it, brother." she said in a very Magenta-y voice. Brennan rolled her eyes and leaned over to Booth.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." she mumbled in to his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Boneses! This is a little late, but say la vie! I had to do a little "research" for this chapter-thank GOD for Google! I hope that all of you find this accurate (or as accurate as an hour or so of researching while trying to watch a movie will be). If you don't you have my permission to come to my house and wring my neck. And again, _**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_I cannot stress this enough! Some of you are lurking quietly... Enjoyz! -Beck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm late." the soothing male voice calmed her as she lay in bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow. A strong frame laid its hand on her arm. She twisted her head around to inhale his musky male odor. Even from far away, she could smell the comforting scent of the dark man in her room. It was like a security blanket for her. She heard a few items of clothing drop to the floor.

The man crawled in to bed beside her, lifting the sheets and sending a slight chill up her spine. The man hugged her tight. He put his palm face-down on her stomach, which was starting to swell. He moved his head down to rest his cheek on her slightly pregnant belly.

"Hey baby." he whispered. "Sorry to wake you. Lucky for you, you have the best mother in the world." He dropped a kiss right where the baby supposedly was. His lips trailed kisses up the woman's side, up to her neck and finally to her mouth. She pulled away.

"Why were you so late, Jack?" Finally turning over on to her side, Angela saw her husband's figure swim in to view.

"Wendell and I were having a guy's night. I told you that."

"Well I thought it was just bowling, but by the smell of your breath, you've been drinking too?"

"We went to Founding Fathers after bowling." _or instead of bowling, _he thought to himself.

Angela picked her head up to glance at the clock. The glowing green numbers in the darkness told her that it was midnight, maybe a little after.

"But hey babe, I'm here now. I'm all yours." he whispered in her ear. His arm wrapped around her middle. They stayed like this for a long time, keeping warm from the slightly cool air that drifted in through the slightly open window. Finally, Angela spoke.

"Hey, did you see Brennan while you were at the Founding Fathers?"

"No, why?"

"Haven't seen her in a day or two. I wonder what she's up to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" they were greeted by a woman cuddling in to her date and another sarcastic movie line.

"Oh Brad, I'm cold, wet, and scared!" the woman said, eyeing the partners suspiciously.

"Nevermind."

That was the tenth person they'd tried. But it seemed like the millionth. Booth was getting frustrated and backed away from the line. 

"WHY WON'T ANYBODY FRICKING TALK TO US?" he screamed, fists pounding his legs, screaming at the sky. Brennan eyed worriedly. The moviegoers and cast members looked their way briefly, but continued their conversations as if nothing ever happened. "GOD, WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS HAVE TO BE SO FRICKING TIGHT-LIPPED? I HATE THIS!"

A tap on his shoulder startled him. He turned around, ready to yell at Bones to go away and leave him alone to think, but when he turned around, he wasn't staring in to the face of his partner, but rather the face of Molly, the victim's girlfriend. She was dressed up in her Columbia garb, as expected.

"Agent Booth... right?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Booth sullenly responded. "Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you Ms..." he waited to hear what she wanted to be called today. Her answer was obvious.  
>"...Columbia."<p>

"Right. So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard you were having a hard time getting people to answer your questions." Booth started at her with interest. "And we cast members have agreed on a compromise."

Booth's face perked up. "Go on."

"All of the regulars and cast members have agreed to give you information, IF you and your partner there will participate in our virgin ceremony."

Booth started blankly. He had been to one or two shows in his day, but it was all a haze; probably due to the alcohol he consumed while doing so. Molly saw the confusion in his face.

"You know, when we ask all the first-timers to come down to the floor before the show and we have them do something like pop a red balloon between their legs or fake an orgasm, or simply just draw a 'V' on their foreheads with lipstick." A tidal wave of memories came back for Booth. He remembered the first time he saw it that he was called to the front and was made to stand in a tightly-packed line and sing the 'Oscar Meyer Wiener' song while the crowd jeered at him. Furthermore, he had made the mistake of dressing up his first time as Rocky and was smashed between two gorgeous women.

That pretty much did it for him.

"Well that's a great idea and all, but I-" he tried to explain that he'd already gone through the humiliation of this before, but was rudely interrupted by Molly.

"If you want the information, it's your choice." Booth groaned. "Make a decision. It looks like we're going in." she pointed to the line, which was slowly disappearing in to the theater. He said goodbye to Molly and went to get Brennan. He took her around the arm and led her in the direction of the door. When she asked where they were going, he gave a short answer.

"We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was red in the face.

Even after they had bought tickets and settled in while people dressed in costumes were talking to one another and others who were casually dressed like them sat anxiously in her seats, Booth didn't say a word. He looked like he would be sick, actually.

After a few minutes, a cast member dressed as Riff Raff came up to the front, introduced himself as the MC (whatever THAT was supposed to stand for) and welcomed everyone, including the "virgins" to the show.

The crowd yelled "WHATCHA GONNA DO TO THE VIRGINS TONIGHT?"

The MC replied "We're gonna pop some cherries tonight!"

Brennan was confused.

She had already lost her virginity years ago, so technically speaking her "cherry had already been popped".

It was when the MC and a few cast members called them down to the front that Brennan began to comprehend the meaning of what Booth had said to her outside of the theater. And why he looked sick. Reluctantly, they left their seats.

"We have a few special guests here today!" the MC said. "Please give it up to Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan!" they stood by the MC and waved feebly, forcing smiles, but were greeted by what seemed more like jeers than cheers. The MC went on.

"As most of you know by now, we have agreed to be compliant and answer their questions about our fallen Eddie," from somewhere in the crowd, someone yelled "What a guy!", the MC glared in their direction and continued. "But they have to do something special for us first."

Again, the crowd erupted in to shouts of "WHATCHA GONNA DO TO THE VIRGINS?"

"Tonight, we are going to have these fine people in search of justice be our virgins to sacrifice tonight! Magenta!" A woman dressed as Magenta came forward, "Columbia!" Molly came forward. Both were grinning madly. "The marshmallows!" the two women pulled out bags of marshmallows from what seemed like nowhere. Brennan watched as Booth got paler. The MC turned to them.

"Your instructions tonight are simple: you have to take a marshmallow, put it in your mouth and say "I like your dick in my mouth!", then repeat until you can't hold any more marshmallows." the color was fully drained from Booth's face now and Brennan was feeling a bit queasy. Columbia and Magenta both opened their bags of marshmallows and offered the partners a marshmallow.

"Just do it quickly as possible." Booth whispered, remembering his first virginity ceremony. They both jammed the marshmallows in their mouths and said as loud as possible in unison: "I like your dick in my mouth."

Soon, one became five, and five became eight. After eight Brennan's cheeks were as full as possible and she was forced to quit, but it wasn't until thirteen that Booth was forced to stop. The crowd had cheered the whole time.

"Well, it looks like we have some people who are worthy of asking for our knowledge!" the MC boomed. He had clearly enjoyed the whole thing. "There's just one thing missing..." he looked at Columbia and Magenta who produced tubes of bright red lipstick and roughly drew a 'V' on both their foreheads. They looked at each other, relieved when each saw that the other was flushed. They weakly smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan! We will look forward to your questions at the end of the show!"

Hooking her arm around Booth's they ventured back to their seats. To her, it didn't matter that she had just been publicly humiliated.

All that mattered was that they did it together. Brennan couldn't be more glad.

The movie started and the second the crowd started shouting lines back at the screen, Brennan realized that she was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaaand I'm back! Didja missss me? This chapter touches on a few issues I find myself struggling with from time to time. Maybe it was because I wrote most of this chapter when I was REALLY tired. I'm not going to bore you with any more of my personal issues. LET'S GET TO BONES!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you remember about the night that you last saw your "castmate" Jack?" he saw the confused look on the suspects face. "Sorry-Eddie."

"Um, well all I remember from that night was that it was another usual showing... I had had a few drinks before the show and, well, not much other than that is a blur." that was probably about the fifth or sixth answer like that they had gotten. They thanked the "Riff Raff" for his time.

They were sitting in the lobby of the theater after the show, and had gotten through about half of the moviegoers. Brennan was slumped over in her chair, extremely tired and longing to go home to sleep. Her brain, on the other hand was buzzing. She was really getting in to this Rocky Horror thing! Booth on the other hand, had had a coffee or two before the show and was wide awake.

"Okay, next!" Booth beckoned to the next person in line; a Magenta. Booth could tell by the difference in body size and costumes that this was not the Magenta from the parking lot. Well, that and the fact that they had already spoken to that Magenta.

"Hey there, "Magenta." How are you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. A little tired. Will this take long?" Unlike all of the other costumed moviegoers they had spoken to, this character had dropped the accent before they asked her politely to. She sounded like she wasn't better off than Brennan. Both were leaning a bit in their chairs. And she was considerably less tipsy than some of her other cast members.

"No, we'll try and make it as quick as possible. We just need to ask a few questions."

"Shoot."

"First, we need your real name." when the Magenta looked at Booth with a questioning glare, he replied with a simple answer. "For the FBI, in case we need to contact you again."

Reluctantly, she mumbled, "Rebecca. Rebecca Perl. But usually I go by my other name."

"Which would be...?" Rebecca stared at him like he had missed something obvious. She gestured to her costume. "You go by Magenta regularly?"

"Yeah. Better than the name Rebecca." Now Booth was confused. When he was with his ex Rebecca, she never complained about her name. He had even considered it a sexy name.

Brennan was the first to speak up, the scientist part of her getting the best of her.

"Why do you dislike your name? I've always thought it was a nice name" Secretly, she hated the name. It reminded her of Booth's ex, who was just another barrier between her and Booth.

"What I really hate is that book. You know, the book _Rebecca_ by Daphne Du Maurier where the woman Rebecca, however charming she may seem to everybody is actually a monster. After reading that book for an English class in high school, I just didn't want to be associated with that person. It was also around the time that I joined this cast and assumed my Magenta identity. So I just started to call myself Magenta to show people that I'm not the same as that girl in the book. I'm thinking of changing my name legally to Magenta."

Before Booth could move the conversation on, Brennan interjected yet again.

"Well of course you're not the same as that woman! Anyone who would get to know you well would probably find that you're easy to talk to, smart and fun to be around. Judging by what you do with your Saturday nights, this is a true statement. So you shouldn't hide from your name just because someone unsavory also has the same name, but should be willing to challenge what people think of the name and it's popular culture reference."

Rebecca showed a tiny smile. "Thanks. That was a really nice thing of you to say."

"It wasn't a compliment. It was just a fact."

"Well then thanks for informing me."

Booth was losing patience. "Anyways... Can we ask you if you knew your castmate Jack?" Unlike the other regulars, she knew who they were talking about. Her mouth formed a small "o" and her brows knit together.

"You knew Jack personally."

"Yeah, when he first started coming, I helped him out a little bit with what to do. He was from a small town, and didn't know much about the midnight showings." From the tone of her voice, Booth sensed there was something more.

"Were you romantically involved with Jack?" Booth could tell they were getting on to a sensitive subject. Rebecca had to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He, uh, yeah. We fooled around a little. But then he got a real girlfriend. I don't know if you've met her yet..." she searched the remaining people for the familiar face of Jack's former girlfriend, but Booth stopped her.

"We've talked to her." Rebecca nodded.

"I loved him. I really did, but he didn't think it was as serious as I did. I understood..." she sniffed and wiped her eye again. 

"So what do you remember about the last time you saw Jack?"

"Well it was a regular show. He was in the crowd as usual, and I remember I talked to him briefly after the show. His girlfriend was out of town and he was a bit too drunk to ride his motorcycle home." Before Booth opened his mouth, Rebecca said, "Don't even bother asking how he got here. So, I offered to give him a ride. He said that he would be just one minute while he went to talk to a friend. If you want to talk to him, he's right over there." Rebecca pointed to a hidden face in the ever-shrinking crowd of people. "They stepped in to the alley to talk in private, but he never came out." The man in question came in to view.

Booth's mouth gaped slightly, and quickly thanked Rebecca for her time. She wandered off of the seat she was sitting on and stumbled, drunk with tiredness, over to the door. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Jack's friend in question was another castmate.

He was a Frank N Furter.

Glancing back at his partner who had not said a word in a while, which was a bit uncharacteristic of her, he found her leaned back, lightly dozing in her chair. He sighed heavily. Rubbing his eyes again, Booth realized he should get some sleep, too. He took names and numbers from the remaining people (putting Jack's Frankie friend at the top of his list to interrogate), and woke Brennan up enough for her to walk (with his help) out to the car so he could drive her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan woke up.

Where was she?

Slowly surveying her surroundings, she made observations.

She was on a couch. A television was on the wall that the couch was facing. A doorway leading to a small kitchen was directly behind her. Another door in front of her was closed. The noontime sun filtered in from a window on the wall opposite the TV.

She knew where she was.

But what was she doing here?

She didn't remember much from after the movie the night before, or, she supposed, early that morning.

But it wasn't what she remembered that was the problem.

She wanted to know how she got on to Booth's couch.

**I almost forgot! Please, I don't know what I'm doing wrong (or right) if you don't _REVIEW_! The button is right down there...**


	10. Chapter 10

**And after a little bit of a break, I'm back! Part of this fanfic is a bit of a PSA (public service announcement) about swimming. Swimming is taken for granted, but is actually a REALLY great exercise for you! Try it! You WON'T be disappointed.**

** I think I may be swallowing a little too much chlorine. Anyways, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLANG! Hiss-hiss-hiss... Fwoosh! Gurgle gurgle.

Booth's eye that wasn't pressed against his pillow snapped open.

_What the HELL was that?_

The smell of cooking eggs wafted in through the crack in his door. He shot up. Slowly pulling out his gun from his nightstand drawer, he slowly slithered out of bed, letting the sheets fall to the floor. He tiptoed to the door, wearing only his boxers (red with skulls, his favorite), which he had been too tired to change out of from when he finally got him and Bones home early this morning.

Booth opened the door with force, his arm that didn't opened the door extended to full length, his gun cocked and firmly in his hand. But he soon lowered his gun when he found himself staring in to his kitchen where the one and only Temperance Brennan was making breakfast. He tucked his weapon in to the waistband of his boxers.

"Hey Booth!" she said cheerfully. Brennan had not hesitated to take one of his bathrobes from the back of his door and wrap herself with it. It was too big for her, and just made her look more delicate. He realized she must not be wearing much under it. "Want some eggs?" she held up the skillet, in which was not only eggs, but cheese, scallions, some red peppers and even some kind of herb that he couldn't identify. It smelled delicious and he was hungry.

"Sure, Bones. How about I get some clothes on while you do that." she didn't seem to notice that he wasn't wearing anything more than a pair of boxers. He smiled shyly, not wanting to draw any more attention to the fact he was half-naked. But she just laughed and shook her head.

"That really won't be necessary." she said, looking down at the scrap of clothing he actually WAS wearing. "Besides, I think your boxers are cute." she smiled at him. "Did you buy those with me in mind?"

_Oh I bought them for her all right, _Booth thought to himself. A blush crept up his cheeks. He quickly sat down at the table and poured a glass of juice from the pitcher left out on the table.

"You know, I've been sleeping here quite a lot." Brennan pointed out, which was just about the last thing that Booth wanted her to talk about. He felt his blush creep slowly down his body, until it reached the place that begged her not to shut up. "Is that a problem, considering you're involved with someone?" _No, it's not. She means nothing to me. Just stay. _Booth's brain screamed. Flipping the switch in his brain back to "normal", he registered that Brennan was staring.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Peachy." Booth realized his voice sounded a little low and husky. He took a big gulp of juice.

"Breakfast is ready!" a hot, steamy plate of eggs was placed in front of him. But it was the way that his partner... no. His Bones smiled at him that filled him up.

He needed to call Hannah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Um, because you wanted me to be?" A cold, hard stare from the man sitting across from him slapped Tom Haine in the face. "Because you know from Rebecca that I talked to Jack the night he died."

"Good. Now was that so hard to remember?"

"No, sir."

Booth was sitting in the interrogation room a few days after the Rocky Horror show. Tom Haine was their Frank N Furter. But unlike the others he had interviewed that day, Tom was the only one that came to the interview in normal clothes. He had already had two 'Dr. Scott's, a 'Janet' and 'Brad', who had come at the same time, a 'Riff Raff', and three 'Transylvanian's.

"You know, you are the first of your little buddies today that has not shown up in their costume?" Tom swept his sweeping bangs out of his eyes, which had darkened in embarrassment.

"They still do that? I told them that whenever they're invited somewhere for Rocky Horror business, they don't have to wear their costumes."

"Well maybe they're more devoted than you are."

"Come on, man. Frankie is in my blood." Tom lifted up his pant leg, to reveal a tattoo on his shin of Tim Curry's Dr. Frank with a cigarette in his mouth and his gloved hands curled up against his chest. A single word sprawled in big, dripping red letters across the top of it: GROOVY. Booth got the message.

"So, what happened between you and Jack after his last show? Huh? You get a little _too_ in to the character?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"No, man. I just wanted to talk to the guy. He was messing with my girl. He said it was just playful fun, but it was crossing the line for me. We go to school together and he reported me for cheating on a test, too! That guy's a real ass."

Wait... was this the guy that Jack's mother had told them about? How come he didn't figure this out before?

"Are you also aware that marijuana was also found in Jack's bloodstream? That means he had to have been exposed to it right before he died." Tom looked down at his shoes.

"Okay, so maybe I offered him a little weed, but he was already past his better judgement. Give a guy a few drinks, he'll do anything, right?"

"Yeah, but did you kill him is my question."

"No, I just roughed him up a little. Told him to keep his paws off my girl, and maybe threw a few punches at him. But that's it. I went back inside after that to catch a cab home. Ask any of my castmates." he jotted down a few numbers. "Is that it?"

Booth stared at him with steely eyes again, but shooed him out of the room so he could collect his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her breathing was labored.

Her legs hurt.

Her arms were sore.

But she kept going.

She was clammy and wet.

Her throat was parched.

Her suit was rubbing against her shoulders uncomfortably.

But she kept going.

Brennan had forgotten how hard a good swim worked her muscles.

She did laps; after twenty she had lost count. Her goggles dug in to her face. But it felt so good to exercise. She had clearly ignored this task for a little while now, she was so wrapped up in work. Luckily, she had kept a key to her building's swimming pool. She thought she had given her only one to Booth and Parker, but she found another hidden among some junk in a drawer. Her suit had been hanging in her closet for ages because she never used it. Luckily it still fit. She borrowed a pair of goggles from Angela. Her hair hung in a limp, wet ponytail down her back.

A Rocky Horror song played in her head.

Since she had gone to see it with Booth, Brennan had begun a new love for the show. She had liked it the first time, but it was even better with other people. Even if they did shout rude lines at the screen and throw rice. Now, it seemed like she was, and had always been, a regular Frankie fan. Her mind buzzed with remembering particularly funny scenes from the movie, wonderful costumes that some of the regulars had, bold and loud lines that were shouted, the music that captivated her through a mix of raunchiness and theatricality, and of course, her virginity sacrifice. For some reason, it's hard to forget stuffing marshmallows in to your mouth while saying "I like your dick in my mouth".

Brennan chuckled at the thought, but it came out as bubbles.

Suddenly, her rhythm was disturbed when someone jumped in to the pool. She hadn't expected anyone to be around at ten p.m. on a weeknight. She stopped briefly to see who it was, still humming the rhythm to "Eddie", but was surprised when she was staring in to the eyes of her fearless partner treading water mere feet from her.

"How did you know I was here?" Brennan gasped.

"Apparently you mentioned to Angela that you were going for a little swim later this evening. Knowing you, "later" means ten o'clock at night." Booth smiled.

"So why did you come, is my real question."

"Do I need an excuse to see you anymore?"

"Booth, what's going on?"

"I just thought you would like to know that... Hannah and I are done. I didn't think it was working out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth. I know she meant a lot to you. And that she was a very compatible sex partner." But on the inside, her head was exploding. Maybe it was just pure instinct, or her new love of Rocky that had inspired her to start believing that they were compatible in every way, but either way, all that was holding her back from launching herself at him and kissing him until he forgot completely about Hannah was her sanity.

"Thanks..." lost for words, Booth found a safe topic. "Do you have anything more for me on the case?"

"Not really. We've been a bit stuck on this. We've taken more samples from the crime scene and found not just Jack's blood on the ground but someone else's. If you can get a warrant, we can check to see if it was Tom's blood and he was lying to us." Booth had filled Brennan in on his meeting with Tom earlier when he saw her briefly for lunch. They swam for a few minutes in silence, Brennan humming, the Sword of Damocles now, and Booth trying to keep his eyes open.

Booth circled Brennan lazily, hoping that the moment of awkward silence they had created would soon pass. Sure enough, Brennan's eyes widened slightly, like they did when she had something exciting to tell.

"Oh hey Booth. You you know what you're wearing to Angela's party on Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Well I have an idea."

"Go on,"

"I thought it might be fun to go to the party dressed as Rocky Horror characters!"

"But which ones?"

"I was thinking Janet and Rocky." she said this as bluntly as she could, but it still made his insides churn to think about going out in public in tiny gold shorts-again.

"I've already found a vintage store in town that has more than enough options. So why don't we swing by there tomorrow and find some costumes?" even though Brennan was trying to make it sound like no big deal, her intention was clear.

"Bones, you DO know what happens between Rocky and Janet, don't you?" Booth swam closer, so they were about an arm's length apart.

"Yes, I do Booth. I remember the show quite well."

Suddenly, a courage that Booth hadn't felt before in the six years of working together welled up inside of him.

"Then you must know that they do this-" Booth closed the distance between them and before he knew it, he was kissing her again, but this time as a free man.

Booth knew what she wanted. He tangled his fingers in her knotted, wet hair. If she wanted more, he would give her more, more, more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Come on, guys! I REALLY need your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back! It's a lazy day here, so that can only mean one thing: A little more B&B loving! And maybe a date night... So let's cut to the chase and get to the Bones!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wild.

Frantic.

Longing.

Satisfying.

Flurry.

Sensual.

Sensational.

Sexy. Sexy as hell.

These words, what did they mean? What did they mean to Seeley Booth?

He had some sense, but they came too fast and too quickly.

Like snowflakes.

As these words came, he realized he didn't really care.

Because he was kissing Temperance Brennan.

Lukewarm water sloshed at their stomachs.

A dog barked. Cars honked.

Everything was new. New sensations.

Not like the last time.

Last time it was fast and sticky. Rushed. Then stopped.

But now, neither one felt like stopping.

There were no barriers between them now.

Booth's hands slipped under the straps of her suit. Hers slipped in to the waistband of his trunks. She felt him stiffen. Then draw in a sharp breath of air.

He pulled away from her mouth. His lips lightly brushed her jaw, trailing down her neck to her collarbone. She sighed in content.

His mouth came away from teasing at her collarbone, and came back to her face. But she put her hand in between his mouth and hers.

"Booth." it was a whisper. "Stop for a second."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." she slowly dog-paddled around him in circles.

"What are you doing?" Booth laughed.

"I realized something." Brennan said, standing up and, from behind, putting her mouth by his ear.

"And what's that?"

"Sometimes you have to be irrational. There's no shame in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure." She dove down below the water to sit on the bottom of the pool and slowly stroked his leg, letting the wet hair tickle her fingers. Sometimes her hands went a little farther than expected. He whimpered a little bit. When he was lucky, her hands drifted almost all the way up his legs. He stopped trying to tell himself to behave.

Finally, she came up for air.

"Don't dream it, be it. Right?" her eyes twinkled.

"Right. Hey, let's get out of here, don't you think? I'm a bit warm and this pool is heated."

Booth hoisted himself out of the pool with his impressive upper body strength and then helped Brennan out, who didn't seem to have very much upper body strength of her own. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around the both of them, grabbed their things, and started towards the elevator, her head resting on his bicep. Booth smiled the whole time.

Before she could stop herself, Brennan spoke.

"For a man who controlled himself all these years, you're a pretty wild and untamed thing." she snickered. Booth's smile grew bigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooh, someone's in late!" Angela smiled excitedly. "Does this finally mean...?" she followed her target in to her office and waited patiently while she put her things down.

It seemed like forever, but Brennan answered.

"No, Ange. I'm sorry to disappoint you." If Angela was a normal friend, she would have shrugged and went off to her own office where she had to create a scenario for the movie theater victim. Luckily for Angela (not so much Brennan), Angela was one of those friends that pestered people until they told her what she wanted. Brennan sat down at her desk. Angela stayed firmly rooted to her spot right in front of her.

"Bren, I know you. You NEVER come in to work this late. Unless you spent the night before having sex. Was it Booth? Please tell me it was Booth. Plus, sweetie you know I love you, but you look like crap." It's true. Brennan had dark circles under her eyes and barely looked she brushed her hair. But unlike the other times this had happened, there was no smile that showed that she had been responding to her biological urges the night before.

That's because she hadn't. When they got back to her apartment last night, Booth changed in to the clean clothes he'd bought and they spent a long time on the couch just talking. They even put in a old Foreigner CD or two. Booth went home around two. Brennan had to stifle another yawn in her hand.

"Please, Ange. Can I work?"

"Fine. But I'll be back."

Seeing that she had been defeated, Angela strode out of Brennan's office, leaving her in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cam!" the chipper voice of Daisy Wick greeted the pathologist.

"Hello Ms. Wick. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if there was anything else that I could do for the day."

Cam looked around for something to give daisy to do.

"Did you look for anomalies on the bones, like Dr. Brennan asked you to?"

"Yes, and I found something interesting." Cam looked at her with interest. Daisy went over to the monitor in Cam's autopsy room and pulled up the X-ray from the victim. "You see, I found these micro fractures in the metacarpals of his right hand." she zoomed in on the bones in question. Cam could see the thin cracks on their surface. "That suggests that our victim punched his attacker, most likely in the nose, judging by all the other blood we found at the crime scene. So I would suggest that you're looking for someone with a broken nose."

"Very good, Ms. Wick." Cam was impressed with her most rambunctious intern.

"Thank you!" Daisy was beaming from ear to ear. "Can I take off for the rest of the day? It's date night for Lance and I." Cam nodded. Daisy was just turning around to leave when Hodgins entered.

"I got news on the blood." daisy wanted to stay for that.

"Go on, Hodgins."

"Booth got a warrant for the DNA from the Frank N Furter that was last seen with the victim. However, when I checked the blood sample with the DNA, it did not match. So, the killer is not Frankie. My advice? Check the other cast members."

"All right. Thanks, Hodgins." Angela, who stood waiting at the door with her coat called to Cam.

"Hey, we're gonna take off a little early today, okay? Dinner reservations."

"Great, thanks Angela." Hodgins and Angela linked arms and headed for the door. Thinking she was finally alone, Cam turned around to go back to her desk, but found herself face to face with Daisy and gasped in surprise.

"Oh Ms. Wick! you startled me!" Daisy looked at cam with wide eyes.

"Sorry Dr. Saroyan! I was just about to leave when Hodgins walked in and i wanted to hear what he said. It is in my opinion that we need to find more evidence that could link someone to the crime."

"Okay Daisy. I'll keep that in mind." she smiled weakly at the young scientist who smiled widely back. Daisy turned to finally leave Cam in peace when Sweets stuck his head in.

"Lancelot!" Daisy gasped.

"There you are. I've been waiting by the platform for ten minutes. Come on, we have to get ready soon or we're going to miss our reservations!" Daisy skipped happily to the door to meet her boyfriend and they walked happily out together.

Cam sat down at her desk to turn her computer on, but thought better of it.

Instead, she picked up her cell phone to call her gynecologist boyfriend to have a date night of her own. As she listened to the dial tone, she wondered if anyone else was going out for a date night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heya Bones!" Booth wandered casually in to his partner's office. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner at the diner."

Smiling, Brennan turned off her computer.

"Sure! Let me get my coat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OH! And PLEASE review! I'm DYING to hear what you have to say!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm back! I'd just like to point out that my deadline of Halloween (which was mentioned earlier) is soon approaching so there'll probably only be another four or five chapters (I would make an emoticon, but I like to express my emotions with actual words). I have NO idea what twisted corner of my brain this chapter came from, but it does push the envelope for the rating a little bit. So viewer discretion advised and blah blah... Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, how about this one?" Booth stepped out of the changing room in long khaki pants, a plaid button-down and dress shoes. He somewhere found thick-framed black fake glasses. His hair looked like he attempted to comb it in to a part with his fingers.

Brennan took one look and ushered him back in to the changing room.

"Booth! We're not going for Brad, we want Rocky! Haven't you found anything like that yet?"

"No, I haven't, so I was trying out a different look." Booth was getting bored and annoyed; they'd been at this for a few hours. He shut the curtain with a bit more force than intended and started undressing. He heard the swishing sound of hangers as Brennan went back to browsing the shelves.

After they had dinner at the diner Brennan had found a way to bribe him in to the vintage store to look around for their costumes for Angela's party on Saturday. It was a Wednesday night and Booth needed to get to bed so he could be fresh for the next day. He was also sick of looking at vintage clothes.

Booth was stripped to his boxers when something hit him in the face. It seemed to have come from over the curtain.

"Booth! Put it on!" Brennan yelled. He knew this couldn't be good.

Bending down to retrieve what had hit him on the face, he saw a glimmer of gold and felt himself turn red.

_Oh god. I don't even think I'll even be able to wear my boxers with that. _

Brennan was still browsing when Booth shyly stepped out of the changing room.

"Er, Bones?" she turned around and smiled widely. He felt her eyes travel from his head, all the way down to his crotch (which was void of boxers, or underwear of any kind) and stop there.

Booth just wanted to go back in to the changing room and put his normal clothes on. Or at least cover up his groin from her staring. Speaking of his groin, it suddenly got painfully tight. It's a wonder what a woman's staring can do.

"Oh Booth, this is PERFECT! We're getting it." she smiled wider than ever and he felt himself turn all shades of red. His hands wandered downward to try and shield his steadily growing "problem".

"Okay, but can I at least get back in to my regular clothes now?"

"In a minute. Just stay there for a little bit..." Brennan seemed to be entertained by his situation, but Booth found it far from funny. He tried to order himself to behave, but nothing was working. By now he was feeling extremely hot and stiff.

"Um, Bones? Can I go change now?" she decided to let him, since he looked about ready to either crack or duck back in to the dressing room to die of embarrassment. Chuckling, she nodded and he practically leapt in to the changing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth slammed the door.

After his little "incident" in the vintage store, Booth was not just agitated, but he was freaking _turned on. _There was just something about a woman staring at him in his rather skimpy Halloween costume that turned him on.

He had dropped Brennan off at the lab to get her car and dove straight home, trying to avoid eye contact the whole way. She had found something reasonable for her costume at least; he was glad that she wasn't going to be parading around in her underwear like Janet did for the party.

Booth went in to his dark kitchen, and lit by the city, got himself a glass of water to try and calm down. He sat at his table, illuminated by the lights from the street outside, taking in the cool drink by the mouthful. He finished his water quickly and got another cupful. When the second one didn't help his situation much, he just threw the cup in the sink, hearing its dull thud against the stainless steel.

He entered his bedroom, and, not bothering to turn on the light stripped and threw his clothes on the floor. Flopping in to bed, he couldn't think of anything more to do to relieve his tension, so he did what came almost naturally to him after working for years around this delectable woman and found his hand in his boxers.

It didn't take long for Booth to find himself on the verge of cracking-when he heard his apartment door open. But wait, the only people that had his key were Hannah, who was gone, Rebecca, who was probably with Parker and Bones...

_Oh SHIT! _

Eyes wide, Booth quickly pulling his hand out of his boxers with a sorrowful whine, and made a best effort to hide any evidence that he had been relieving any tension that had bubbled up from his rather flustering evening with his partner. He pulled the covers up to his chest and pretending to be asleep.

His efforts were just in time, too, for just when he shut his eyes, he heard his bedroom door open. He cracked one eye and examined the room. All he could see of the person was a dark outline. Definitely female. But not much else could be told, so he really only had one option to find out who the mystery caller was. He sat up and spoke.

"Bones?" the figure turned to face him. Her face caught the light of the outside world and to Booth's surprise it wasn't Bones that called upon him this late.

It was Hannah.

"Jesus Hannah, what the hell?"

"Seeley-"

"I have to work in the morning! Why are you in here so late?" Booth snapped more aggressively than meant.

"Well if you must know, I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need my work clothes." she snapped back.

"Fine, get your things, but make it quick." Booth grumbled, still a little hot and heavy from his self-relief. His breathing was still a bit heavy as well. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I know you're probably not very decent under there, so I can get it to my car from the door." Booth jumped out of bed and grabbed a bag. He was still breathing a bit heavy and trying to gain control of himself.

"Your breathing is a bit heavy." Hannah observed. "Did I walk in on you doing push-ups or..." her eyes trailed downwards. "I see. Is this about Temperance?" the look on his face said everything.

"Hannah, I loved you. I really did-"

"But not enough. I don't need your help." she took her bags and disappeared; probably for the last time. He heard the door slam. Hard.

Booth saw nothing else to do but fall back in to bed, curl up in a ball, and try and get a little sleep before tomorrow.

But then he shot up. Not because of his embarrassing evening, but because he had an idea about the case.

If no one from the cast killed the kid, maybe someone SAW the kid getting killed.

He knew who to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I here? I should really be back at school. I'm kind of in the middle of getting a degree here." Rebecca the Magenta sat across the interrogation room table from Brennan and Booth.

"Well, after talking to most of your somewhat drunk castmates, we have decided that you are the most reliable source of information." Booth said. "In fact, you're one of the few who hasn't showed up for these interrogations in their costume." It was true. Rebecca was dressed, not in a sexy maid outfit and frizzy wig, but in skinny jeans, and a white U-neck shirt with a dog wearing a hat on it. Her non-frizzy hair was ties back in to a ponytail. She seemed to like being normal.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here." she was a little agitated at having to be here during class.

"We just need to know if you saw anyone who looked suspicious at the scene. I know that you were probably on your way to your car at that point in the evening." she nodded, remembering.

"Uh, well I remember walking by the alley on the way to the car, and I heard a commotion. I looked over in to the alley, but it was dark, so I didn't see much." Rebecca looked at Booth, as to ask if she was doing well.

"Go on."

"Um, but I did see something. I saw a man, most likely Jack wrestling with someone. I remember faintly seeing him punch the guy in the nose."

"Okay, is there anything distinct that you remember about the attacker?"

"Um... not much. Tall. Definitely a man. Muscular." Booth scribbled this down in his notes. "Oh, and you know what else? He was definitely wearing a uniform from the movie theater. Some of those guys hate coming in on Saturday nights to deal with our wild crowd."

Brennan and Booth thanked Rebecca for their time and set off to find the disgruntled movie theater employee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Even though the chapters left are limited, I'm still looking for reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back so soon? Yes, Yes I am. I had a little time off, so what better to do than write? This chapter, however, was a little rushed, but I promise the next one will be better! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Angela, whatcha dooing?" the chipper voice of Daisy Wick permeated the silence that Angela had created. She sighed. She put down the notebook she had been writing in and turned her head to face Daisy.

"Just doing a little party planning for this Saturday. You and Sweets are still coming, right?"

"Yeah. We already got our costume! Lance found a place that had two-person cow suits and we were able to rent one!"

Angela smiled, remembering three years ago at the Jeffersonian costume party when Zack had dressed up like the back end of a cow and gotten Naomi from Paleontology to be his front. She had to suppress a chuckle as she recalled Booth calling him a horse's ass and Zack correcting him, like only Zack could.

"Anyways," continued Daisy, "we'll be there! Lance says he's really looking forward to seeing everyone. You invited everyone, right?"

"Yeah. Wendell, Vincent, Clark and his girlfriend, Cam and Michelle, you and Sweets, plus some close friends should be coming."

"Well I look forward to meeting everyone!"

"Um, Daisy, can I ask: did you come in here for a reason?"

"Oh, right! I guess I was so busy talking that I forgot! Cam wanted me to tell you that they found out that the killer most likely worked at the movie theater. Booth also mentioned that he thinks the pickaxe used to bash his head in will be somewhere in the theater."

"So now we're looking for a movie theater employee who had recently broken his nose?" Angela sounded skeptical, but she had heard weirder. Daisy nodded. "Great, thanks for telling me, Daisy." Daisy smiled and walked at her normally fast pace out the door, her ponytail swinging behind her. Angela blew air out her nose noisily and picked up her note pad again. But before she could get much done, another voice startled he.

"Hey Angie." she jumped a little, but looked up to see her husband standing over her. "Did I scare you?"

"Oh, hey Jack. Maybe just a little."

"I saw the look on your face after Daisy left. She annoys you, too?" Angela smiled mischievously. "Is the list of supplies for the party?"

"Yeah. And you might want to start shopping now, there's a lot on there!" Hodgins picked up the list. Most of it was food.

"How many people are we feeding?" he asked worriedly.

"That should be enough for all of the people we agreed to invite." she said, as if he should have understood.

"Is that it?"

"Well, we still need our costumes, but that shouldn't be a problem. For you, anyways." He was surprised when Angela went to her desk and pulled a box out from underneath. She started pulling things out. "I got it off the Internet. What do you think?"

When Hodgins caught the sight of fish net and six inch heels, he just about fainted. He couldn't believe the things he did for his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bones, do you think we can see a movie when we're done here?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"We're here for work, not to see a movie. Maybe we should concentrate on work first?"

"Boones! It's a Friday afternoon! We're almost done with work!"

"Well I wanted to go back to the lab to get some stuff done before the weekend." they were standing in the lobby of the theater they had come to see Rocky Horror at almost a week ago. Despite her unpleasant attitude, Brennan was glad they were back. Ever since the show, she had been singing the songs in her head and was eager to go back again.

A short, plump man in his forties with sleek hair came up to them.

"Are you Agent Booth?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Stanley Tate, the manager of the theater. Let's go to my office so we can talk." they followed Stanley in to his small office and shut the door. He gestured to the two chairs on the opposite side of his desk and they sat down. "How can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you had an employee who has recently had a broken nose." Stanley sat back for a second and thought.

"Oh, you know who I think it must have been? My ticket counter guy, Kal Hudson." he then preceded to give Booth his contact information. Booth thanked him. "Glad I could help! Hey, you know what? Do you want to stay and see a movie? It'll be on the house!"

Booth looked at Brennan with a pleading look. She rolled her eyes one more time, and finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Booth!" Brennan called from her kitchen. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!"

"Come on! I still need to change!"

Brennan was sitting at her kitchen table nibbling on a Hershey bar that Booth had brought for her. It was Saturday evening and she had offered to let Booth get ready for Angela's party at her house. He had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. Most likely trying to figure out how to not have a repeat of the vintage store.

She had had enough. She still needed to get in her costume; a blue sweater with a pink blouse and a cute khaki skirt. He hair needed to be crimped, and there was only an hour left until the party. Sighing loudly, Brennan got up and went to knock on the door.

"Booth!" she yelled, pounding on the door loudly. "Open up!" she tried the door to find that it was unlocked. She swung the door open and heard a yelp.

"BONES! GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" Booth was standing in the middle of the room with only his tightie-whities on. His costume was in one hand. His other's fingers were hooked in the waistband of his underwear, trying to decide if he would be able to leave them on with his costume.

"What? You're at least in your underwear." his fingers pulled out of the waistband with a snap.

"Yeah, but I'm almost NAKED."

"Since when have I cared?"

Booth sighed. "Can you just leave me alone to get dressed in peace?"

"Fine. I'll get dressed in my room." she slammed the door and left Booth to get dressed in peace.

Back in the bathroom, Booth had a big decision to make.

_If I wear my underwear with the shorts, then everyone will be able to see the outline of them, and that will look bad. But if I don't then I'll probably have a repeat of the vintage store. Should play it safe?_

Booth wasn't the kind of guy to play it safe. Sighing, he took off his boxers and flung them across the room.

Fifteen minutes until the party, and Brennan and Booth were putting the final touches on their costumes. Brennan was crimping her hair and Booth was struggling to put eyeliner on.

"God, Booth you're doing that wrong!" Brennan took the eyeliner from his hand and tried to fix his mess.

"Bones, I think I can do this by myself." he grabbed the eyeliner from her hand. "I don't tell you how to crimp your hair." Brennan snorted and went to check the time.

"Oh, Booth. We have to go."

"Great." Booth was dreading this more than anything. "Let me get my coat."

When they got to the Hodgins estate, the party had already started. Standing by the front door, they could hear the chatter of friends and people Brennan guessed were Angela's other guests. Hand-carved pumpkins flickered and cast light off the fake spiderwebs.

"Are you ready?" Booth nodded, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat.

Brennan rang the doorbell clutching her purse and only had to wait a few minutes for the door to open.

Before Brennan could stop herself, she gasped, "Oh, it's you!"

"I'm afraid so, Janet. But isn't it nice?"

Because dressed in drag and red lipstick, their good old friend Hodgins was barely recognizable.

_This is going to be a long night, _thought Booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As always, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whatever happened to Friday night? I spent it watching various movies and writing this! I have no idea what you'll think, I've never written-or read- something where the main character breaks in to song... but I tried to make that happen! Also, this is another chapter with a questionable rating... I tried to keep it PG-13, but I ma have gone a little too far. Anyways, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys!" Angela had wandered in to see who was at the door. "Nice costumes!" she looked at Booth with intent. "Very nice." she circled him. "Very. Nice."

Finally, Hodgins had to pull her away.

"I didn't make him for YOU!" he exclaimed with mock agitation. Brennan stifled a snicker. She finally noticed Angela's costume.

She was dressed as a mother kangaroo, complete with a baby kangaroo in the pouch. Her baby bump was showing slightly, making the whole thing seem more realistic.

"I like your costume, Ange. It's a very good costume for an expectant mother." Brennan observed.

"Aww thanks sweetie! Why don't you guys come in!" Brennan stepped eagerly inside the large entryway and made her way towards the large common room where she could see people. She found Cam and Michelle, dressed as mother-and-daughter witches, who were talking to Wendell, who was costumed in his finest vampire wear. Booth, however lingered by the door. He watched as his "date" disappeared in to the party, soon followed by Angela. He heard the door close behind him and turned around to find Hodgins still there with him.

"How'd we get the bad end of this, dude?" Hodgins said. "Have we both lost our sanity? I mean, I'm standing here dressed like an insane transvestite alien scientist from the 1970's, and you're my sexual plaything." Booth snorted.

"No thanks, but I appreciate your offer." both men chuckled. Hodgins slipped out of the entryway, and soon returned with two glasses of scotch. He handed one to Booth, who eagerly took it.

"Hey Booth, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"How in the HELL did Brennan get you to wear that?"

"Let's just say that she can be very persuasive." Hodgins' eyes widened.

"Dude, did you SLEEP with her?"

"NO! Why would I do that?"

"Well you said persuasive, so I just thought-" Hodgins was interrupted by his wife, who had noticed their absence.

"Hey guys! Come on! There's a party in here!" Sighing reluctantly, the two men followed her in to the common room, both men clutching their drinks tightly, knowing that they would need them to survive the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour after the partners' arrival, the party was in full-swing. There was talking and laughing and games. The couple had been greeted by a variety of friends: Clark and his girlfriend, dressed as nerds, Daisy and Sweets in their cow costume (Brennan found herself fighting back a tear or two, remembering when Zack had been a cow with Naomi from Paleontology), Wendell, who was dressed in a white under shirt, tight leather pants, a matching jacket, and had enough product in his hair to season a wok, in other words, a vampire. They also saw Vincent, who had come as a game show host, and Fisher, who seemed to be something from the fantasy world. They were then introduced to some artist friends of Angela's, one of them who was, even by Brennan's standard, very handsome.

Angela pulled Brennan aside. "Hey sweetie, can I set you up with him?" asking about the artist in question. Brennan glanced over at Booth, who was engaged in a conversation with Daisy and Sweets.

"I'm going to have to say no Angela."

"Why not, he's HOT!" Angela then noticed where Brennan was staring. "Is this because of Booth?"

"I know I can't lie to you, Angela, so I will tell you that it is." Angela smiled, she was getting somewhere. But it may just be because her friend was a little buzzed, considering she was holding what Angela had counted as her third drink. She smiled slyly.

"Are you two secretly dating then or something?"

"No, not really." Angela's expression fell a little bit, and Brennan noticed. "But we did kiss." Angela looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"What? When?"

"Well first last Friday, after we watched Rocky Horror. But he ended it. He was still dating Hannah then." Angela interrupted before she could say anything else.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"He broke up with her a few nights ago, which happened to be the second time we kissed." Angela was really getting in to this.

"What happened then?"

"Well, he came to my apartment building at night, where I was swimming laps. Then he told me that he broke up with Hannah and... I just couldn't help myself. I kissed him." she smiled weakly at Angela who grinned back. "Anyways," said Brennan changing the topic, "How did you get Hodgins to dress like Frank N Furter?"

Angela smiled mischievously. "I ordered the costume online, then showed it to him. He complied, mostly because I think he knows what I would do to him if he didn't. he does seem kind of uncomfortable in it, though." she eyed Hodgins, who was standing awkwardly with Cam, talking about Michelle, who looked very busy with her conversation with Wendell the vampire. Eventually, Brennan's eyes went to seek out Booth again, who was still occupied with Daisy and Sweets.

_He looks very handsome there, with his provocative costume. His blonde wig was a nice touch. I'm glad I talked him in to that. If I weren't a very rational woman, I might have slept with him a long time ago- _Angela, who had noticed Brennan's staring, interrupted her thought.

"Sweetie, if you want to leave a little early, you're more than welcome." She smiled at her friend. Surprisingly, Brennan smiled back and walked across the room to Booth. Daisy was the first to greet her.

"Hey Doctor Brennan! How are you? You're costume is awesome!"

"Thank you Ms. Wick, but I would like to talk to Booth alone." Shrugging, Daisy and Sweets got back in to their cow formation, and meandered across the room to the drink table.

"Whatcha want, Bones?"

"Angela told me that if I wanted to, we could leave a little early." Brennan said with a smile. Taking the hint, Booth answered.

"I'll go get my keys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan opened the door to her apartment. Booth followed her in.

"Why'd you want to leave early, Bones?" he said,closing the space between them.

"That's not really something I can say." her lips almost brushed his. "It's something I have to sing." Booth pulled away, puzzled. She just warmly smiled at him and took his hand.

"Just trust me."

_I already do, baby. I always have. _She pulled him from her doorway to her bedroom and shut the door, letting the scene be lit by the lights of the city. She sat down on the bed.

"I've never really done this before, so don't laugh." Booth snorted.

"What, had sex?" Booth teased. He was pretty sure that she had, but he was just making sure.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "No, sang to a man." Booth sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Well you're a great singer, just do what you can." she smiled warmly at him.

"Great, here it goes." she got up and stood in front of him.

"_I was feeling done in... couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before" _Brennan took Booth's hands in hers. "_I'd thought there's no use getting... in to heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting" _Brennan switched her position from in front of Booth to kneeling on the bed behind him, her arms wrapped around him. "_Now all I want to know, is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more!"_

"More, more, more!" Booth chimed in

"_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch, I need _

_assistance!" _ Brennan shed her sweater and blouse, leaving her with only a bra on the top. She pressed her newly exposed skin to Booth's back. "_Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me! I want to be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!" _Booth had become short of breath, but Brennan didn't seem to notice.

"_Then if anything grows, while you pose, I'll oil you up and drop you down" _Booth turned to face her and slid her skirt gently off her body, leaving her in not much more than he was wearing. He sang along:

"Down, down, down!"

"_And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction, you need a friendly hand,_

_and I need action! Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me," _Brennan's hands wandered down Booth's stomach, and hooked in the waistband of his gold shorts. Booth felt himself suddenly become stiff. "_I want to be dirty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the niiiiiight!" _ Booth tried to help her out.

"Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me! I want to be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!"

"_Oh touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me! Oh, I want to be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!" _Brennan laid down on her bed, hair fanned out on her pillow. Booth crawled on top of her, and sang. Brennan closed her eyes and imagined.

"Creature of the night!" Booth.

"Creature... of the night?" Wendell.

"Creature... of the nigggh" Hodgins drawled.

"Creature of the niiight" Cam.

"Creature of the night" Sweets.

"Creature offf the niiight!" Angela.

"Creature of the night!" Booth.

"_Creature of the night!" _Brennan opened her eyes.

"That was wonderful." Booth whispered. Brennan's eyes sparkled in the light of the street lamps. He slid Brennan's bra strap off her shoulder.

"So, what happens next?" she asked, her hands curling around the waistband of his pants, tugging them down.

"I'll thrill you, baby. I'll thrill the hell out of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If you liked it... or didn't... please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I'm back so soon! I only have a day or two to finish, but there's only a few chapters left, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. This chapter I think is my longest, and I got a little inspiration from my stuffed animal "Booth Doggie", AKA my little piece of Booth at home. Hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXX

He didn't want to open his eyes.

_What if it was all a dream? It probably was. I'm probably going to wake up alone, and it'll all be just a dream. A very vivid dream... Should I take the chance? _

The heavy comforter felt good as it weighed him down. It felt warm and soft against his bare skin.

_Bare skin, that's a good sign, right?_

He slowly moved his hand from where it lay against his side under the comforter across the bed. His eyes scrunched together when he felt nothing. Then he felt something. It was smooth and soft and warm... and alive. So wonderfully alive. He inched his hand forward more so he could put his whole palm on it. What he was touching was skinny and long-an arm.

Booth grinned in to his pillow. Finally, he cracked open an eye, and was overcome with a wave of happiness; like everything was going to be okay.

In the gray early morning light, he was looking across her bed, not his own, at his partner, Temperance Brennan. Bones.

_My Bones. Oh Baby. _

Her still curly hair was tousled softly and her skin almost glowed pink. Even in her sleep, she looked happy. His hand found hers under the comforter and his fingers entwined with his. He smiled wider than he even knew he could.

Turning in her sleep, Brennan rolled in to Booth so that her back was against his chest. He hugged her tightly and refused to let go. She smelled like flowers, so clean and fresh. He recognized the smell. It was the same as the pillow. Her pillow.

_They smell like Bones. My Bones. _

Her skin was so smooth. So soft. How had he never noticed this before. In truth he did, but not like this. Like this it was personal.

Booth closed his eyes again. It was a Sunday. They could sleep as long as they liked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Booth?"

His eyes snapped open. The clock said noon. But more importantly, his Bones was no longer in his arms.

Instead, she had somehow weaseled herself out of them and was sitting up. The comforter was wrapped around her torso, but she still looked a bit cold. She didn't look as happy as before. He sat up with her.

"Hey Bones, what's wrong?" his arm snaked around her shoulder. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"What if this is just a one-time thing? What if... What if it's too good to be true? I don't want to lose you." Booth pulled her in to a hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Shhh Bones. Don't say that. I'll always be here for you." She looked up at him.

"Always?" he smiled.

"Always." Booth got out of bed and looked through Brennan's closet. He found a shirt that looked vaguely familiar. "Is this mine?"

"Yeah. You left it here. I just never brought it back. I guess I liked it." He smiled. Booth brought the shirt to his nose. It smelled like it had been washed a few times, but it still had a faint male scent. His scent.

Booth tossed the shirt over to Brennan. "Here, put this on." he found the clothes he had on the night before, before the party, but only bothered to put on his pants. He turned to Brennan. "Come on. I'll make some coffee." She happily put on the shirt, which went all the way to her knees and got out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the delicious smell of brewing coffee wafted through Brennan's apartment. The partners were sitting at Brennan's kitchen table. She had made some cinnamon rolls she had found in her freezer and brewed a pot of coffee while merrily talking. They had both realized that it was Halloween and were talking about their plans.

"Parker's probably going with a few friends. I took him to buy his costume. He's Superman!"

"Is he Superman because you told him about how I like to be Wonder Woman?" Booth smiled.

"Actually, no. He said that someday he wanted to be like me so he could catch bad guys. But the closest thing we could find to an FBI costume for him at the party store was Superman. But Parker liked it anyways. He says that Superman is heroic. Like me."

"Well Parker is a smart kid, so shouldn't he know that super-human powers don't exist?"

"Oh come on, Bones. He's a kid. Let him dream." She smiled.

"I know he's a kid. I was just being rational." Booth leaned close to her, so he was just inches from her face.

"Well sometimes, you have to forget being rational and just give yourself over to absolute pleasure." She smiled widely and Booth leaned to kiss her.

"You know," Brennan said when she pulled away, "I think I could use a shower, if you would like to join me..."

Laughing, Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom, leaving their clothes far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday.

Booth knew the day would be bad when he woke up alone.

In his own bed.

He slapped at his alarm clock, which was ringing loudly. It wouldn't stop.

Booth had barely slept at all. He couldn't get the thought of the past 24 hours out of his mind. Bones after the party singing to him. The light sparking off her hair in the noonday sun. The flush of her skin as they 'broke the laws of physics' over and over again.

Booth pushed these thought out of his head and shakily got up.

At the office, Booth's day got even worse.

Someone took his good coffee mug.

The copier was jammed.

He had a load of work in his inbox.

But he did have something to look forward to.

Today he was bringing in Kal Hudson, the ticket counter kid for questioning.

And he had a warrant for DNA.

So that's where he found himself, at two in the afternoon. Sitting with Sweets across from a tall man in his twenties, who looked strong. He had black hair, blacker eyes, and a pierced ear. His nose looked slightly crooked, as if it had not been allowed to set properly after a break. Not what you might call the compliant type. After a few minutes of silence, Kal finally spoke.

"Are you going to ask me questions, or not?"

"Look pal, we're getting there. Just be patient and maybe we'll let you leave soon."

Kal just stared maliciously. Impatiently. Finally Booth said something.

"Kal, where were you on the night of October 11 to the morning of October 12?"

"At the theater working. Why?"

"Working the midnight show of Rocky Horror?" Kal nodded.

"Would you say that you like working those shows?" Sweets said. Booth glared at him. He knew what he was trying to do.

"No, the people are all freaks. They dress up and yell stuff and throw food all over the place, which means we have to stay until three cleaning up the damned theater." Sweets scribbled while Booth took out a photo of Jack.

"Do you know this man?" Kal looked at it for a while, as if trying to make up his mind on an answer.

"Yeah, he's one of the Rocky Horror people. he always had a leather jacket and a saxophone and would show off by playing after the shows."

"Was he good?" Sweets butted in.

"Sure, I guess." Kal turned the question around. "What's this about?"

"A few weeks ago, Jack was found dead." Kal didn't seemed shocked.

"So, what, are you suggesting I killed him?"

"I dunno. Are we?" Sweets said.

"Kal, we have a warrant for your DNA." Booth interjected.

"What happens if I say no." 

"Then we force you to give us your DNA. It's one or the other." Reluctantly, Kal opened his mouth to let Sweets swab the inside of his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Back at the lab, Booth was laid out on Brennan's couch. Brennan was sitting on the floor with her back against it. Not a word was passed between the two of them. They were both anxious. The evidence they had that the killer was Kal Hudson wasn't much.

Suddenly, Brennan spoke.

"What if it's not him? What will we do?"

"It's going to be him. I told you."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then we keep looking." Brennan looked at him with worried eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow and cupped her face in his hand. "We're going to get him. I promise." he leaned in and kissed her gently. His fingers tangled in her hair. Time was forgotten... until they heard footsteps.

Brennan practically fell away from Booth, And Booth's arm gave out and he collapsed on to the couch. Cam walked in.

" Am I interrupting something here...?" she asked.

"No, we're just... resting." Booth answered, in a muffled voice.

"Do you have the results?" Brennan leapt to her feet. 

"I do." Cam answered. 

"And?"

"The DNA is a match. Kal is your guy." Brennan and Booth exchanged smiles.  
>Booth knew immediately that he would get a great night's sleep.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As always, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again! As you probably know, Halloween is tomorrow. I know there will be one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue, but I'm pretty tied up tomorrow, and I would be extremely lucky to find time to write. I'll hopefully have the last chapter up by Tuesday, and if there's an epilogue, that will DEFINITELY be up before the season premiere on Thursday! (I'm so excited! I think what's coming has been six years overdue!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! **

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kal and his friends were pretty lax.

He leaned on the hood of his car in the parking lot after his work shift. His buddies had brought a case of beer and they were all standing in the almost empty lot around a car playing music at a soft volume. They were talking and laughing and enjoying the cheap beer.

A car pulled in to the lot. A black SUV.

"Hey, who's that?" Kal's friend asked him in a low voice. Kal shrugged, taking another swig of his beer.

Two people stepped out of the SUV. One of them a very beautiful woman with dark hair in a dark blue overcoat and grey pants. The other a man in a suit.

A man that Kal had seen earlier in the day.

The man held up a pair of handcuffs. The woman just stared.

So did Kal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Kal sat in the small dark room that he had been in just earlier that day. This time, he was handcuffed. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and spoke out the the pair across the table.

"I didn't mean to." he said.

The man spoke. His voice was curt. "We're not looking for if you did or didn't mean to, we're looking for why."

"Why? I'll tell you why." Kal said in a shaky voice.

"Please do."

"I was Eddie. For years I was Eddie. I was the only Eddie the theater had seen, and then this guy thought he could come in a few years ago and steal that from me. My hair is red. I dyed it black for Eddie and never stopped, hoping that he would just go away and I could be Eddie again."

Brennan piped in. "Then why do you view the Rocky Horror people as freaks?"

"Because after they found a new Eddie, they shunned me. They didn't need me anymore. I took the job at the theater just because I knew that's where they showed the movie."

Booth pulled something out from under the table. It was wrapped in an evidence bag and big.

"This is the pickaxe we found behind the dumpster. It tested positive for blood." Brennan explained.

"Yeah. He was out in the alleyway smoking something. I think it was weed... Anyways, I saw him. He was about to go in to the theater when I stopped him. I asked him why he took my spot at Eddie, but he just said that he was Eddie. He told me that I wasn't good enough for Eddie." Kal sniffed. "I used to have a Colombia girlfriend. I used to play the sax and drive a motorcycle. I just wanted that back. No one remembered me anymore, after I was with them for FIVE FREAKING YEARS. That dick stole my part, and I wanted it back. So I swung at him. He punched me in the nose. The bastard broke it. I found a pickaxe in some rusting heap of metal and swung at him. I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to scare him." Kal's voice had become increasingly shakier as his story went on, and when he finished, his eyes were red.

Booth stood up and opened the door. Brennan followed. They went down the hall to the room that looked in on the interrogation room where Sweets was waiting.

"Did you know that he was this torn-up about killing someone?"

Sweets nodded. "I could tell when we talked to him that he was trying to hide his feelings by being cold. In my opinion, he's really a good kid. He was just caught up in the moment."

"Normally, I would disagree" Brennan said quietly, "But I think that Sweets is right. I don't think he wants to be the way he is."

"What are you gonna do to him?" Sweets said.

"What I have to. I'll put him in front of a jury. He'll probably earn ten years at least." Brennan could tell he didn't like this. He looked like he almost felt sorry for the kid.

"I know you don't want to do this, Booth. But it's what's right." she put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in to a hug. Brennan smiled in to his shoulder.

"Come on, Bones. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Booth's apartment, Brennan sat at the table. Her legs were stretched out under the table and her arms were the same on top. She held a beer in her hand, but didn't feel very motivated to pick it up and take a sip. Her last sip was still in her mouth, and she was entertaining herself by swishing it back and forth.

"Here ya go, Bones. Eat up." Booth placed a take-out container in front of her and she looked up at him, tilting her head far back enough to swallow her now warm beer. "Come on, it's Phad Thai." She picked at it, but wasn't very hungry. Booth was the same. They both knew what was eating them, but weren't about to talk about it. They tried to make conversation, but always ended up lapsing back in to a heavy silence.

When Booth deemed them both done, he went back around Brennan and lifted her up by her arms. "Come on, let's sit on the couch." she wordlessly followed.

"Look, we both know what's going on. And I hate it, too."

"But he just wanted his part back. He didn't even mean to kill him." Brennan felt sick.

"I know, Bones. I know." Booth kissed her slowly, making it last. Finally pulling away, Booth spoke. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

Brennan didn't even ask. She had just learned to roll with the punches. Booth smiled at her and put in a movie and pressed play. Brennan was slightly surprised that instead of bright red lips, a scene in a library started playing. It wasn't until she saw the widely-known logo of a crossed-out ghost that she knew what the movie was. She turned to Booth.

"I thought we needed something funny for a change." Brennan smiled and sank in to Booth's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there Angie." Hodgins walked in the door and saw his wife picking up from the party. They had left the mess, just too tired to clean it up. "Let me help you."

Hodgins bent over to pick up a few cups off the floor.

"How was your day?" he asked, trying to make small talk with his wife.

"Uneventful. I didn't see Brennan that much. But I do know that they caught the killer."

"They did?"

"Yeah. It was the kid who worked at the theater. Brennan did have the sense to call me after they finished with him."

"Did she sound happy? They were working that case for a few weeks."

"She actually sounded kind of sad. She said that the kid didn't really mean to kill Jack. He just took a swing. It was kind of tragic, actually."

Hodgins stood up and looked at his wife. He could see that the boy's condition had clearly haunted her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on. Let's finish this. I have an entire bag of candy that I saved for us."

"Twix bars?"

"Of course!" Hodgins knelt down in front of Angela and pressed his cheek to her stomach, which had become slightly rounder. "Only the best for my baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke up.

The sky was pitch-black.

The clock read 1:20.

He blinked once, remembering where he was.

He was at home. But something was different...

He turned and saw why.

Brennan was curled up on the other side of the bed. Her hair was tousled yet again and her bare skin looked so beautiful when it shone in the morning light.

Booth remembered.

After the movie, they didn't waste any time. Brennan had fallen asleep on his chest, and Booth woke her up with a kiss.

And a kiss is all it took.

Soon he was making love to her in his bed. His head kind of swam from the smell of her perfume. He kissed her soft pink lipstick clean off. She whispered in his ear that tonight she was really his. It was so soft and sweet, it felt like magic. This wasn't the rough tumble in the hay he always fantasized about.

It was so much better.

Afterward, they were so tired from the day that they just collapsed.

Now Booth was staring in awe at his sleeping partner. She was so beautiful... and so _his._

The only other time that he had felt this way about any human being was the day that Parker was born. He didn't think anything could be so fragile and perfect.

Booth smiled. He laid back down next to his partner and curled in to her, nuzzling in to the crook of her neck to smell her flowery scent.

The scent that she would leave on his pillow.

He closed his eyes, and while he tried to fall asleep, thoughts swam in his head.

_This is my Bones. I love her. _

_ I love my Bones. _

XXXXXXXXXX

**I think you know the drill. If not, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay okay! This is the last real chapter! Be happy because I sacrificed sleep for this (sure it makes me almost fall asleep in the mornings, but whatever). This is more of a cutey chapter than anything, I think, and is a little chronologically off, but it still stays true to the point of the story-the love of Frankie! This is not the last you'll hear of Bones' Rocky, there will be an epilogue-right before the season premiere! Sorry I talked too long, but enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Cheers!" People 'woo'ed. Glasses were clinked. The Founding Fathers was a well-worn tradition after a case.

Angela stood up.

"And a special toast to Booth, who finally taught Brennan something about pop culture!" Before people could even clink their glasses, Brennan interjected.

"It's true. We're going back next Saturday night!" she looked kindly at Booth. He smiled back. "This time in costume!" Someone whistled. Booth glared at Angela, who still had her lips formed in to an 'o'.

After the toast, the squint squad laughed and talked.

"Hey Angela," Daisy said. "Do you know what the sex of you baby is yet?" Angela smiled.

"Actually yes. I had the doctor's appointment today." heads turned. Angela grinned at her friends. "We found out today that we're going to have a baby boy!" Her friends attacked her with a wave of congratulations and hugs and kisses on the cheek. She laughed.

"Congratulations, Angela." Brennan said. "I'm sure that he'll look exactly like Hodgins. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course, silly. I think it would be adorable." Brennan smiled. Angela lifted her water glass.

The rest of the evening was spent in merry chatter, talking about the case, Angela's baby, Daisy and Sweet's yet again blossoming relationship and Brennan's new love of the cult classic that got her to where she is today. However, as the beer kept coming, the conversation grew more personal.

Hodgins had noticed that Booth had carelessly put his arm around Brennan.

"So what's with you guys now? Are you, like, a thing or something?" Booth made a _pffft_ sound and quickly realized where his arm was so he could jerk it away quickly. But the way they looked at each other afterwards made Angela pull Brennan aside.

"Did you guys sleep together?" Angela said in an exasperated tone.

Brennan did her best fake snort. "No, Ange. I've told you a MILLION times we're not partners in that way."

"Bren, don't lie to me. I can practically smell it on you." Brennan's eyes pleaded her to not make her go through this. Angela's eyes threatened to slug her if she didn't. Brennan sighed heavily and rubbed her neck.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Angela's eyes widened.

"It's true! I knew it!" Angela hugged her best friend, jumped up and down a little bit. Brennan, who was feeling a little tipsy, felt a little bit nauseous as her friend bounced up and down. "When did it start?"

"Can you lower your voice a little? I don't want too many people to find out."

"Oops, sorry." Angela toned her voice down a little bit. "But when did it start?"

"After your party, really. Before then, we had kissed. But after, he took me back to my apartment and we made love. We made love, Angela." Even though Brennan didn't like sharing secretive things, she didn't mind telling her best friend.

"Okay, I just HAVE to ask. Is he good?" Brennan laughed.

"Angela, you have NO idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is becoming sort of a past-time for us, isn't it?" Brennan and Booth were sitting on Booth's couch with a bucket of leftover Halloween candy watching another movie. This one was a little more scary. But it just made Brennan a bit sad.

"I feel like this is what happened with Zack," she confessed to Booth. "sometimes rationality just isn't enough."

"Don't be upset, Bones. He did have a certain naive charm." Brennan was about to say something, but Booth shushed her. "I don't want to miss the movie." Brennan pouted, but Booth ignored her. She just gave up and cuddled in to his chest.

"Bones, wake up." her eyes fluttered. "Come on, Bones. You fell asleep again." she stirred slightly, but only turned over. "Please? I'll go get you a beer."

That seemed to do the trick. Brennan's eyes fluttered lightly open and she sat up.

"One of the good ones, please!" he chuckled and brought her a beer. She sipped it.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Booth said when he sat down next to her with his beer. She scowled in disgust.

"Is that what the FBI academy is really like?" Booth shrugged.

"Pretty much. It was a bunch of vigorous training and hard work, but I pulled through. Why, what was anthropology school like?"

"A lot of homework. And it was incredibly important to do good so you could get the best internships." Booth nodded slowly.

"I can imagine. See, I had people that did my homework for me, so that wasn't really an issue." Booth said jokingly. Brennan didn't think to seem it was very funny, though.

"Booth! You really shouldn't do that! It's plagiarism and it's really bad!"

"Bones, I was kidding." then he added, "sort of." Brennan didn't complain and just laid her head down on his shoulder giggling.

"Okay Bones, I think you've had enough to drink." Booth took her beer out of her hand. Brennan reached back for it, but he moved it out of the way.

"Come on! It's my first bottle!"

"Yeah, not counting the two glasses of wine with dinner and the jello shot for dessert." Brennan snorted. They smiled at each other for a few minutes until Brennan said what they were both thinking.

"Just kiss me." Booth crushed his mouth to hers in response. They kissed until they were both gasping for breath, and went back for more. Breathing got heavy and hands slid.

"Come on, Booth," Brennan said between kisses. "Just do it."

"Do what?"

"Touch-a-touch me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth smiled. He forgot how cute Brennan looked in her Janet outfit.

"Hey come on, Booth! We're going to be late!"

"Just a sec. Let me put my eyeliner on."

"Booth!" Brennan dragged him away from the mirror.

"Ugh! I smudged my eyeliner!"

"Stop acting like a diva, we're gonna be late!"

They got to the theater just in time. It was only a few minutes until they opened the door.

"Are we late?" Booth said in to an ear of a woman in the crowd.

"Oh hey guys! Thanks for coming!" a ball of frizzy hair almost hit him in the face as Rebecca turned around. "You're right on time!"

One of Rebecca's friends, a man dressed like Dr. Scott minus the wheelchair cut in.

"Nice costumes!"

"Thanks! Thrift store."

"Did you bring your props?" Rebecca's friend dressed as a partying Transylvanian asked.

Brennan patted her bag. "Every one!"

"Ooh!" Rebecca said suddenly. "They're letting people in!"

They took their seats.

The virgins shoved marshmallows in their mouths.

The lights turned off.

The lips came on the screen.

And Brennan smiled wider than ever before.

Because in a world of Brads, she had gotten her own Rocky.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tell me what you think! Also, out of curiosity, what movie were they watching?**


	18. Epilogue

**Okay, last chapter! I promised an epilogue before the season premier, didn't I? Also, thanks so much to all who reviewed/subscribed! It was very much appreciated for my self-esteem for my story writing and I look forward to doing more in the future! This chapter's idea came from my friend, who when we were watching Rocky Horror a little while back commented that she wanted to go to a party like the one in the movie. Hope you enjoy my last installment!**

XXXXXXXXXX

_One Year Later..._

"Hey Booth, do you still think this'll fit?" Brennan waddled in to the kitchen where Booth was drinking his coffee and held up an outfit that looked familiar...

"Where'd you find that? I thought we got rid of it when you moved."

"No, it was in a box on the top shelf of our closet. What do you think? Should I try it on?"

Booth got up and walked over to Brennan, putting his palm down on her swollen stomach. "I dunno. Would it be okay for our little girl?" he rubbed gently and Brennan sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I don't want to hurt the baby. But Angela's costume party is coming up, and I thought that I could try and pull it off once before I become a parent..."

Booth threw up his hands. How could he say no to his Bones?

"Okay, go get it on."

Brennan came back in a few minutes with the costume on, and Booth had to stifle a laugh. The cute pink blouse barely even stretched over her stomach anymore.

"Bones, I think it's a bit too small." he snickered in to his hand.

"Well you could stop laughing at me and maybe help find a blouse like this in maternity wear." she pulled out her macbook and Booth groaned. He had already spent hours trying to find only the best maternity clothes for his sweetheart.

After about an hour of searching, Booth finally found something.

"Hey, this could work." he pointed at the screen. It was a pastel-pink blouse that looked exactly like the one she had from before the pregnancy, but would now fit her rapidly expanding belly.

"I like it." and she pressed order.

"All right, now that that's done, eat some breakfast. It's important for you to eat, now that we're growing a baby." She smiled. "Also, we have to be at work soon. Are you done in the bathroom?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday was Angela's party. When they pulled up in front of the house, the party looked as lively as the one the year before, but there was obviously a gap where Vincent should have been.

But what was really a surprise was what they saw when Hodgins opened the door, very much like he had last year. This year, Brennan didn't gasp in surprise, but more laughed in amusement.

"Hey Jack. Nice costume. It looked a little familiar, though." Stepping fully in to the porch light, Hodgins showed off his long legs, which were covered barely by fishnet and ended in a '70's style heel. His leather corset and black speedo-like shorts really accented his muscles and the white cake make-up and eyeshadow did wonders for his face.

"Same with you guys, I wonder where I've seen those before." Hodgins eyed Brennan's shirt. "Although, I have no idea how you're still able to fit in to that shirt."

"The Internet can do wonders for you, Jack." Booth said.

"Speaking of you, where did you find THOSE?" Hodgins couldn't help stare down at Booth's gold shorts and back up at his mascara'd eyes. "I thought you got rid of those when you knocked up the good doctor here." Brennan eyed Hodgins warily, and he smiled shyly.

"Hey, why don't you guys come in? We have a bit of a surprise for you."

When they stepped in, Brennan jumped in excitement and Booth's mouth was hung open in shock.

Their friends had thrown them a Transylvanian party.

Angela came up to them dressed as a Transylvanian partygoer holding Michael, who was eagerly eating a chocolate bar and was dressed as something that resembled a baby Eddie. They could see Daisy and Sweets mingling in the background dressed as an older Eddie and Colombia.

"Hey guys! Do you like it?" Brennan stretched her arms towards Angela and hugged her best friend.

"Angela, it's amazing! You didn't have to do this!"

"Actually," Angela handed Booth a beer and Brennan a bottle of water. Brennan stared jealously. "It wasn't my idea."

"Then whose was it?" Angela pointed behind Brennan. She turned around to see her friend who had welcomed them with open arms in to her world, Rebecca. She had her Magenta costume on, and was smiling widely.

"We've missed you guys so much!" Brennan opened her arms and Rebecca jumped in to them, hugging her friend.

"Why'd you do all of this?"

"Shows weren't as much fun without your rational statements, so we decided to bring the show to you! We found Angela and asked her if she wanted to help."

"Who else is here?" Booth asked, curious.

"Everyone! We all missed you guys!" It's true, Angela's party did look bigger. Brennan squinted in to the crowd and made out the face of Jack Hogan's former Columbia girlfriend, who seemed to be eyeing Sweets, and all of Rebecca's friends, including the Dr. Scott and the Transylvanian, who were talking to Fisher, who had chose to come as an Eddie, but had No Colombia to put his arms around. Brennan had to chuckle at that one.

"Come on!" Rebecca said. "The show's about to start!"

Brennan looked confused. "What show?" she asked.

"We can't have a Rocky Horror party without Rocky Horror!" she beckoned to the party room where a large white sheet was set up.

"No props, sorry." Hodgins said. "We don't want Michael to eat the confetti or anything."

"It doesn't matter, Jack. Just the fact that you did this for us is nice enough." Booth thanked his friend.

"Come on, Booth! They're gonna start soon!" they grabbed some seats on the large couch and sat to watch the giant red lips appear on the screen, like they had so many times before.

XXXXXXXXXX

The party had been amazing, but it was time to go home when Booth saw Brennan drooping from tiredness. He thanked everyone and helped his tired mom-to-be to the car.

On the way home, Booth turned on the radio. He didn't get very many objections these days.

A song came on that Booth recognized. He smiled over at Brennan, only to find that she had fallen asleep, forehead on the window and hand on her bulging stomach. She looked so pretty. Not like the Bones he had met over seven years ago. She was his now.

His Bones.

Only his.

Smiling even more at the thought, Booth turned back to the road and started humming the song on the radio.

_Love, love me do. _

_You know I love you. _

_I'll always be true. _

_When you... love me do. _

XXXXXXXXXX

**Finis! Tell me what you thought and leave a comment!**


End file.
